Internal Darkness
by VegetaPrinceofDarkness
Summary: Strange things begin to happen to Mirai Trunks when he reaches a transformation that should be impossible. What could be happening to him? R&R.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters in this story apart from the ones I make up.  
  
This is an alternate universe, so no complaining how something doesn't coincide with DBZ, besides, this is my first fic ever so it probably won't be as good anyways. Please R&R, constructive criticism and other comments are welcome, but NO FLAMES please.  
  
"IMPORTANT" Since I can only get on the Internet during the weekends, I won't be able to update as often as I'd like to, so at the earliest I'll be able to update every Friday-Sunday. Though I probably won't be able to update every week, I'll do so as often as I can. Enough babbling on my part, it's time to start the fic.  
  
Internal Darkness Prolog  
  
Ten thousand years ago when the universe was still young, there existed only seven sentient beings. These beings wanted to have companionship with beings other than just each other, so they decided to create different species of people and put them all on one planet. The beings decided to put the new people on a planet they dubbed "Earth". These people were very diverse, some were physically weak, but had strong minds. These were called Humans. Others were farmers, with the ability to plant any crop anywhere and make it flourish. They were called Nameks. Still others were very strong physically, being able to perform many physically grueling tasks easily that would be impossible for the Nameks or the Humans. These people were called Saiyajins. The original seven watched over the people of Earth and came down to fellowship with them every day. Eventually, they decided that the Earth people needed to have names for them, so they decided to call themselves Kais. Each Kai had a number ranging from one to seven (They didn't use names before this time since there were only seven of them.) which they responded to whenever the people would call them. Peace reigned for four thousand years, during which time tensions began to grow and build between the different peoples of Earth. The Saiyajins became overconfident in their physical strength, which caused them to bully around the other species. The humans became prideful of their superior knowledge and mental capabilities and so poked fun at the Saiyajins and the Nameks. The Nameks just wanted to be left alone, so they began to keep to themselves. Finally, at the end of the four thousand years, the Humans and the Saiyajins went to war with each other, catching the Nameks right in the middle of it. The war was catastrophic, the losses were in the millions on all three sides. Eventually, after a few years, all but one of the Kais decided to scatter the species' to different planets to quell the violence. The Saiyajins were moved to a barren planet which they immediately dubbed "Vegetasei", the Nameks were moved to a planet they decided to call "Namek", and the Humans remained on planet Earth. To keep the different species' from finding and annihilating one another, the Kais created thousands of other species' and scattered them throughout the universe. Then, they proceeded to wipe the memories of everyone but themselves. They then divided the universe into four quadrants, north; south; east; and west. Four of the Kais decided to watch over the quadrants, one Kai to each quadrant. To watch over them was the Grand Kai, and above him were two Supreme Kais. One of the supreme Kais had been the one that didn't want to scatter the different species'. He thought that they should either find a way to get the species' back together, or just wipe them out and start anew. Still the other Kais disagreed with him so he decided to take things into his own hands. He decided to go down to the Saiyajins, Nameks, and Humans and told them about the other species and that the other species' were going to try and destroy them. The Kai was hoping that life would just destroy itself through war so that it could be recreated and perfected. The other Kais quickly caught on to his plan and decided to punish him. They stripped him of his immortality (Which all seven Kais had at the time.) and many of his powers. They then banished him to the mortal world and told him that if he tried anything like that again he would be executed. The Kais then proceeded to clear the species' memories of each other and bring back those that died in the wars that came about as a result of the Supreme Kai's meddling. The six remaining Kais made a law that no Kai could ever intervene in mortal affairs again unless it was absolutely necessary. As the years passed, the banished Kai continued to try and wipe out all the people that had been created by the Kais. Eventually the remaining Kais grew tired of this and brought him up to heaven with them where they formally charged him with breaking their law. He was sentenced to be executed, but he would not have final judgment as he would be reincarnated into another mortal every time he died. When the time came and he gave his last words he said:   
  
"You will regret not listening to me. The mortals will eventually be too much for even you to handle." As they began firing energy blasts into him, he uttered his final words:   
  
"I'll have my revenge on you fools. Eventually I will be born into a body strong enough and I'll recover my power, and when I do, the universe will be mine!" With those words he breathed his last and was immediately born into a mortal body. The Kais immediately decreed that Kais would no longer have immortality or unlimited power. They hoped that what the fallen Kai, (Whom they decided to call Diablo, the lord of terror and destruction) had said wasn't true, that he would be forever stuck in the bodies of mortals. That's what they hoped.....   
  
Well, what do you think, was it Good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible? Once again, please R&R and also once again NO FLAMES. BTW, don't expect a whole bunch of Japanese words out of me, I don't know that many, though some may appear once in awhile. 


	2. Chapter 1

Well, it seems that a few people actually like what I've written so far, so I'll just have to continue.  
  
BTW: The disclaimer in the prolog covers the whole story so don't expect me to make a new one every chapter.  
  
It's been a few years, how many exactly he can't remember. A few years since he supposedly saved the Earth from impending doom. They had tormented him and the rest of the population for as long as he could remember, always playing their "game" that they loved so much. He had gone back to warn the others, others that he hadn't even known because they had already been dead. Well, most of them anyway. Things had turned out better than he had thought they would. Sure a great man had to die, but apparently fate had decided he was going to die one way or another. After it was all over he went back home and quickly eradicated them. Then he got rid of the other one, Cell. After he eradicated Cell, things started looking up for a while. Then, after about half a year, tragedy struck. The resources required to make the heart virus antidote ran out meaning that people now had to pay for it. Not only was it extremely expensive, but it was soon discovered that there wasn't enough of it for the whole planet. Eventually, the rich started buying surplus and anyone else was out of luck, which caused everyone to panic. There were violent riots in the streets daily, always with many casualties. It has recently been estimated that due to the virus epidemic combined with the violent outbursts of the population, the entire human race could be wiped out within ten to fifteen years.  
  
"Just great." Trunks mumbled to himself after watching another riot report on the news. "I'd rather be living under the androids than this nightmare. At least I was able to fight the androids." Trunks hated sitting on the sideline while watching the human race become extinct. He turned the T.V off and was heading to the kitchen to make himself a snack when he heard his mother's weak voice call out.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks come here." He quickly made his way to Bulma's room to see what was the matter.  
  
"What's wrong Mom?" He asked as soon as he was in the room. Trunks could barely stand to look at his mother in her current condition. About two months ago she came down with the heart virus, and it has been slowly killing her. Trunks had wanted to get an antidote, but she told him not to, she said that she would rather die from the virus than from a riot.   
  
"I want you to go back to the past when I die." She said weakly, causing her to clutch her chest in agony as a wave of intense pain swept through her body.   
  
"But Mom, you're not going to die, you're going to be just fine, I told you that." He said, not even believing his own words.   
  
"Don't be silly Trunks." She said. "You and I both know that this virus has a one hundred percent mortality rate for anyone who doesn't have the antidote."  
  
"But you can't die Mom, you're all that I have left, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you died."  
  
"That's why I want you to go back to the past." She said. "Because I'm still going to be in the other time-line." "In fact," she said "I want you to go now, and don't even think about coming back here!"   
  
"But Mom..." He started, but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"But nothing!" She said, her usual stubbornness showing in her eyes for a moment before another wave of searing agony tore through her. "Go now Trunks, please, as a favor to me." she pleaded.  
  
"Alright." He said, resigning with a sigh. "Goodbye Mom. He said, holding back the tears that threatened to stream from his eyes.   
  
"Goodbye Trunks." She said. "You've made me proud son." With that they hugged and Trunks left without looking back. He went to his mother's lab and found where the time machine was kept and quickly de-capsulated it. He quickly got in and set the coordinates for the other timeline. If Bulma were in the lab when Trunks left, she would have heard a faint "Goodbye Mother." as he slowly disappeared into the stream of time.  
  
When he reached his destination, he couldn't believe the power that he was sensing, it was so evil and corrupt he wondered if even the androids of his time would have felt like that if they had had ki. He decided to try and find any allies that were around before he went after this new menace. He began to search for any familiar kis when he found Vegeta, but something was wrong.   
  
"His ki is severely tainted." He thought to himself. He decided to go investigate and see if anything was wrong with Vegeta, so he landed his time machine and re-capsulated it before he took off flying in the direction that he felt Vegeta's energy coming from. When he got there he saw that Goku and Vegeta were fighting.   
  
"That somewhat explains the taint I sensed." He thought to himself. "Father's and Goku's energies are exactly equal so it felt like one big tainted ki, but something still isn't right about what I'm sensing from Father. Suddenly Goku smashed both of his fists down onto Vegeta's back sending him flying into the ground and making a crater. Goku quickly followed him down into the crater. Trunks decided to follow and get their attention.  
  
"Hey!" He called out, grabbing the attention of both combatants.   
  
"Trunks, is that you?" Goku called out, glad for the distraction from his fight with Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta floated over to where Trunks was a few yards away.  
  
"What do you want boy?" Asked Vegeta impatiently. "Can't you see that we're in the middle of a fight?"  
  
"Can't you two sense that horrible energy?" Trunks asked, a little annoyed that his father once again cared about nothing but being better than Goku. It took them a second to find the ki, but when they did, they were both shocked.   
  
"Th... that must be Majin Buu!" Goku stuttered from the shock at suddenly feeling such a large and overwhelmingly evil energy.  
  
"And Gohan's fighting him!" Trunks suddenly blurted out after just realizing it. It was then that Trunks truly got a good look at his father's face and forehead.   
  
"Father, what's happened to you?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"Never mind that now." Said Goku. "Gohan needs our help fast."  
  
"No you don't Kakarrot, we haven't finished our fight yet and you're not going anywhere until we have!" This comment threw Trunks into a rage.  
  
"Get over it!" He shouted. "Some things are more important than you getting revenge for something that happened years ago! This fight you're having now is utterly useless! Gohan's life is in danger and all you can think about is beating Goku?! You're pathetic! Get over yourself!" By this time Trunks was shouting at the top of his lungs. "If it wasn't for you, Goku wouldn't have had to die against Cell, and it's also your fault that he killed me as well! If you hadn't let your pride control you, I could have killed him before he became perfect, but no! You had to let him increase his power because you wanted a challenge! Vegeta was taken aback by Trunks' outrage. He had never spoken to him like that when he came back before, even when he had to attack Vegeta to get him out of the way. Vegeta instantly became proud of his son from an alternate future.   
  
"Very well." He smirked. "For now our fight is on hold but rest assured Kakarrot, after this is all over, you owe me a battle."  
  
"You got it Vegeta, now let's go!" With that, all three rocketed off for where they could feel Gohan and another power fighting, with Gohan rapidly losing. When they got there, what they saw horrified them. Gohan was quickly flying away on an energy blast created by the fat pink thing that was standing a few feet away from where they had just landed. Just then a second energy blast intercepted the one Gohan was on right before he entered the atmosphere. Gohan fell to the ground and didn't move. Vegeta spotted a spaceship, smirked, and destroyed it. Just then a screechy voice followed by a wrinkly yellow thing came out from under some of the rubble.   
  
"Who destroyed my spaceship?!" It demanded.   
  
"I believe that was me." smirked Vegeta.  
  
"What?! Vegeta?! Why did you do that? I never ordered you to destroy my ship! Now I'm stuck on this worthless mud ball of a planet! Majin Buu, destroy those cretins and do it slowly."   
  
"Yes master Babidi." Was Buu's only reply as he smirked and laughed a childish laugh. Before anyone else could react, Vegeta, who was powered up to super saiyajin two, lunged forward and punched Buu squarely in the face leaving an indentation where his fist had been. He immediately followed through with a roundhouse kick to his neck. Everyone was more than a bit surprised when Buu took in a lungfull of air and repaired the dents in his skin caused by Vegeta's attacks. Vegeta growled as he launched a barrage of rapid punches and kicks that hit all over Buu's body, leaving many craters. Once again Buu regenerated so Goku decided to jump in as well. Goku teleported directly at Buu and punched him sending him straight at Vegeta who fired a laser thin beam of energy that left an enormous gaping hole where Buu's gut should have been.   
  
"Majin Buu! What have they done to you?" Babidi asked, frightened that he would be the next victim of these heros. Before anyone could turn on Babidi however, the hole in Buu's gut suddenly closed and looked as if it had never been there.   
  
"What is he, immortal?" Vegeta asked no one in particular. Quicker than any of them could follow, Vegeta was flying away from a punch to the face. Buu caught up to him and slammed both fists into Vegeta's gut, sending him crashing into the ground. What happened next both sickened and surprised everyone. Buu began taking large chunks of his own skin off and after he had enough, threw it all at Vegeta, binding him in place. Buu then began to jump up and down on Vegeta's back, causing him to cry out in agony each time he landed.   
  
What no one noticed amidst this chaos was that a short, purple form and a tall, red form had walked over to where Gohan was laying and had just then disappeared.  
  
Goku charged in at Buu and was effortlessly swatted away as Buu continued pounding on Vegeta by kicking him and tossing him around. Trunks then decided that he should step in instead of just watching. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, put his arms at his sides, hunched over, and began to power up. All motion seemed to stop as Trunks began powering up. The ground began to shake violently and the wind started howling fiercely as Trunks built his energy higher and higher. He yelled in concentration as he completed his transformation into ascended super saiyajin. Goku was awestruck by the amount of power being displayed by Trunks.   
  
"Wow Trunks!" He exclaimed. "You're at least twice as strong as Gohan was when he beat Cell."   
  
"I had Mom fix up Dad's old gravity machine back in my time and I've been using it a lot since I destroyed the androids and Cell." They're conversation was quickly interrupted by another an intelligent question from Buu.  
  
"You play too?" He asked in his childish voice.   
  
"Something like that." Said Trunks. "Except in the game I want to play, you die and everything goes back to normal, now die you fat moron!" With that, Trunks waved his arms about in front of himself in an intricate pattern before putting his hands side by side in front of himself. "See if you can survive my BURNING ATTACK!" Immediately after saying that, Trunks launched an enormous energy blast at Buu, completely incinerating him.   
  
"No! Majin Buu! Come Baaaack!" Babidi yelled out. "You!" he sneered at Trunks. "You'll pay dearly for this. I'll see to it that you beg for death days before it finally claims you."  
  
Vegeta stood up and dusted himself off, having been freed from Buu's skin by Goku.   
  
"Fool!" Vegeta mocked. "You know nothing about the art of torture. Surely you've heard of the Saiyajin way of torture." He grinned menacingly. "I've heard rumors of victims being kept alive for months after having all their limbs cut off and their eyes gouged out. I've always wanted to try it too. Especially if it's on a wrinkly squeaky coward like you." Before Vegeta could go on any further, everyone present with ki sensing ability gaped in horror at the power coming out of that strange pink cloud.....  
  
Uh-oh, I smell a cliffhanger. I want to know if I did any good on this chapter so please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 2

I know, that last chapter wasn't all that great, but this is my first fanfiction so just bear with me. Hopefully, people will review this chapter and tell me what they think, unlike the previous chapter.   
  
Hint hint.  
  
"What?! How is this possible?" Trunks voiced what everyone was thinking. "Nothing could have survived that blast!" As he said this, the pink cloud compacted and formed into majin Buu, who didn't appear to have even a single scratch. Buu danced around and made noise like a two year old would. Vegeta, thinking he was being mocked, snarled.   
  
"Leave fatty over there to me." he said. "I've got a plan that just might work, but I'll need you to leave me and get a safe distance away." Just then, two feet slammed into the merrily prancing Buu, sending him flying several yards until he managed to stop himself. Immediately, two short super saiyajins flew after Buu and began pummeling him, leaving many craters in the creature's soft flesh. Having quickly grown tired of having the annoying things hit him, Buu easily backhanded them away, sending them flying towards Goku, Vegeta, and Mirai Trunks. As soon as they hit the ground, Goten and Trunks took off after Buu again but were stopped with a firm command.  
  
"And just where do you two think you're going?" asked Vegeta in a warning tone, which caused both boys to immediately power down to normal and hover over to Vegeta.   
  
"We're trying to take that thing down." said Trunks. "We saw what it was doing to you guys so we decided to help."  
  
"And you somehow think that you're going to better than we did? Vegeta asked. Trunks began to speak, but was cut short by Vegeta. "You boys are going to follow these two and get a safe distance away from here." Trunks was about to protest when Vegeta once again cut him short. "Come here Trunks." Trunks hesitantly walked closer to Vegeta. "Since you've been born, I've never held you have I?" Before Trunks could answer, Vegeta put his arms around him and gave him a warm embrace. "You've made me proud son." With that, Vegeta chopped him on the back of the neck, knocking him out. Goten immediately became aware of what Vegeta had done and began to yell at him.  
  
"Why did you do that Mister Vegeta? Trunks is your son, and daddies aren't supposed to do mean things to their sons. Why'd you do it? Why? Why? Why?" Vegeta walked up to Goten and put his arm on his shoulder and said "I'm sorry Goten, but this is for your own good." with that he quickly gave Goten an uppercut to his gut, knocking him out as well. Vegeta turned to Goku and Mirai Trunks and said "Alright you two, get out of my sight. and Trunks," Trunks turned to him. "you've made me proud as well, now go." Trunks didn't understand why his father was being so sentimental all of a sudden when Goku spoke up.  
  
"Come on Trunks, we've got to get these boys away from the battlefield to a safe place." he said softly. Trunks saw in Goku's face that he would explain later. Trunks floated up and flew off, leaving Goku and Vegeta alone, not really noticing the sad note in Vegeta's voice. "You know, we could try to find another way to do this." he said.  
  
"So I see you've caught on to my little plan." he said. "Are you trying to take all the glory for yourself Kakkarot? It's my turn to be the hero now. Do you think I'll see you again when you go back?"  
  
"I won't lie to you Vegeta. You've done too many terrible things in your past for this one incident to make everything better." He looked at Vegeta sadly. We won't be seeing each other in otherworld."  
  
"Very well then." Vegeta said. "Goodbye then, old friend."  
  
"Farewell Vegeta." Said Goku with a note of finality in his voice. Goku, being one to never like saying sad goodbyes, tried to lighten the mood. "Say hi to Frieza for me will ya, I'm sure he'd love to hear from me."  
  
"Get out of here." Vegeta said, smirking. With that, Goku flew off in the direction that Trunks had gone, carrying the boys. Once Goku was out of sight, Vegeta flew over to where Buu was, catching his attention.  
  
"Where others go?" he asked. "They no want to play?"   
  
"You're playing with me now." said Vegeta. "And I like to play rough, so prepare yourself." He then launched himself at Buu, once again leaving craters all over his skin. He then pointed his index and middle fingers at Buu and fired a laser fine beam of energy at him. The result was an enormous hole where where his midsection used to be. Buu then took in a huge amount of air, concentrated, and the hole refilled with new flesh. "What is he, immortal?" Vegeta wondered aloud. He then began to charge up all of his energy, causing sparkles to fly around in the air. Some of them landed on Buu, causing him to stare at them in wonderment.   
  
"Mean man play?" asked Buu curiously.  
  
"You fool." Vegeta laughed. "I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind. With that, he let out a yell of agony and concentration as he exploded every bit of energy he had into one enormous energy bomb. After all was said and done, there were pieces of majin Buu scattered around everywhere and Vegeta's body had turned to stone, having no more energy left, he slowly fell into the crater he had created, crumbled into dust, and blew away into the breeze.   
  
Miles away, in a mountainous area, Goku and Mirai Trunks had met up with Krillin and Piccolo and watched the last of the explosion die away as the shockwave reached them finally.   
  
"Father..." Mirai Trunks muttered one word sadly. Goku put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry Trunks, as soon as we get rid of Babidi, we'll see if we can get a dragon radar and go to Namek for the dragonballs." By now the boys had woken up and had learned of Vegeta's fate. Goten was Trying to calm Trunks down, as he was crying uncontrollably.   
  
"Come on everyone." Said Goku. "Let's go see if Babidi has left the scene yet, I'm going to try and negotiate with him before anyone makes a move on him though." while saying that, Goku gave everyone there a stern look. Everyone immediately took off and flew to where Vegeta had been only moments before. Suddenly, Goku became aware that he hadn't felt Gohan's energy in a while and began to actively search for any sign of his energy.  
  
"Piccolo!" Goku shouted, worried. "Can you sense Gohan? I can't find him anywhere." Piccolo then told Goku of Gohan's demise at the hands of Buu. Any grief that Goku was feeling was abruptly cut off as everyone saw a large shadow, no, a very large amount of small shadows moving along the ground. They all looked down and saw that very small pieces of Buu had somehow survived the explosion and were reforming into larger and larger Buus. Then Goten looked up and said "Look at the funny pink cloud, it's moving around, but it's not going anywhere." Goku then ordered everyone to head back to Kami's lookout as quickly as they could. Once everyone was there, Goku decided to send Trunks to Capsule corp. to get the dragon radar, as Babidi and Buu had begun to go around destroying cities and killing people while looking for everyone who was fighting Buu.   
  
"This is insane!" exclaimed Mirai Trunks. "Every time we kill that thing it just regenerates and starts causing more trouble. It's worse than Cell!" By this time, Goku had appeared before Buu to stall him while Trunks went to Capsule corp. for the dragon radar and to evacuate his grandparents. (A.N. I'm skipping everything from here to where Goten and Trunks are put in the room of spirit and time  
  
as it happens the same in this story as it did in the show, except that Mirai Trunks goes in with them to train.)  
  
Goten and Trunks had been well acquainted with Mirai Trunks and how strong he had become by the time Piccolo and Buu made their way into the room.   
  
"Where is the strong one I'm supposed to fight?" Buu demanded immediately after entering.   
  
"Right over here Buu." came the voices of two young children as they made their way out of the depths of the immense whiteness that surrounded them.   
  
"You've got to be kidding, I'm supposed to fight these pipsqueaks? That's not even funny. Show me where the strong one is now! Or I'll kill everyone and keep killing people until he shows himself."  
  
"They're dead serious Buu. Now if you want to fight someone strong, then it'll have to be them."  
  
"Very well then." He said as he rushed at the two that were beginning the fusion dance. He quickly punched Trunks in the face and was about to hit Goten when Trunks called out.  
  
"Hey! We weren't ready yet!" complained Trunks. "Only amateurs come right out swinging without giving their opponents time to prepare! Now go stand somewhere and I'll tell you when we can start fighting!" Buu immediately ceased his attack and stood there waiting. As soon as the boys finished their dance, Gotenks powered up to super saiyajin and charged at Buu, punching him square in the jaw and causing his head to snap back.   
  
"I thought you were going to tell me when you were ready." he said when he had righted his head.   
  
"Alright, let's start this over then." said Gotenks. "You can attack now." he said as he got into a defensive stance... and got himself up off the ground he was suddenly laying on. "What the heck?" thought Gotenks. "I didn't even see him move, but that's alright because once I show him my true power, he'll be quaking in his boots." Gotenks then began to try and pound Buu with a bunch of useless and fancy attacks that were just for show. Eventually, Buu grabbed Gotenks' foot with his head tentacle and started smashing him around everywhere. Piccolo, sensing that the battle could not be won, destroyed the entrance to the room of spirit and time to keep Buu locked up forever.   
  
"You guys might as well stop fighting now." he said. "There will be no victor in this battle, I destroyed the only exit to this place, which means we're stuck in here for eternity." Gotenks and Buu quickly became alarmed, but for different reasons. Buu was upset, no, very upset because that meant that he couldn't get any more candy. Gotenks, however, was alarmed because Piccolo's actions weren't necessary, as he hadn't brought out his full power yet, which meant that everyone would be mad at him when they found out that he could've probably at least put up a decent fight. Buu quickly lost control and began screaming to be let out. He was so angry, that he actually put energy into his voice. Suddenly, some kind of portal opened that gave a small viewing space of the outside world. Buu stared at it for a second before flying into it and escaping to wreak more havoc and get some candy. Piccolo, astonished at what he had seen, quickly goaded Mirai Trunks and Gotenks into trying the same thing, but to no avail. They were beginning to lose hope when Gotenks remembered something.   
  
"Don't give up hope yet guys." He said. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve." With that he began yelling in concentration as he prepared his ultimate technique. Mirai Trunks and Piccolo were both amazed. Gotenks had somehow skipped the second level of super saiyajin and went right to the third. Gotenks once again began yelling while putting energy into it (That's what Piccolo's theory was, so that's what they had been doing, as none of them knew for sure what it was he did.). They were soon rewarded as another portal opened and they quickly went through. Piccolo, angry, turned to Gotenks.   
  
"You fool!" he yelled. "You almost got us caught in there for the rest of our lives and for what? So you could make a big show out of beating Buu! When you fight an enemy, you always fight them at full strength. You would do well to remember those words." As soon as Piccolo finished yelling, he, Gotenks, and Mirai Trunks felt that something was wrong.   
  
"No one's here." thought Trunks aloud. They all turned when they heard a noise behind them.   
  
"Where are all my friends?" demanded Gotenks when he saw that it was Buu. "What did you do to them?" Buu just licked his lips and patted his stomach in response. "You...you...ate them?!  
  
"Yes." said Buu. "I turned them into chocolate. They made very good chocolate you know, too bad you weren't here to try some. And the one they called Bulma, she was the best of all." Buu laughed a maniacal laugh as he saw the disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
Trunks was suddenly oblivious to everything around him, as he had a very bad headache that was getting worse by the second.   
  
"No!" he thought to himself. "Not again, I can't lose her again! She's all I have left." Suddenly Trunks felt an enormous amount of grief, anger, physical pain, and hatred. "Ah!" he cried out suddenly, and everyone turned their heads to see him clutching his head in agony. "Something's wrong." Trunks thought. "Why does my head hurt so much?" Almost all rational thoughts were ripped from his mind as a fresh wave of agony tore through his head. Suddenly, he started yelling out in agony, an inhuman cry that seemed to shake the very foundation of the lookout.   
  
"What's wrong Trunks?" asked a concerned Piccolo.  
  
"Something's attacking me!" he yelled out.  
  
"Where? I don't see anything."  
  
"It's inside!" Piccolo could feel something very wrong with Trunks' energy. It seemed to be twisting and becoming unstable.  
  
"What is this?" Piccolo asked himself. "It's almost like he's transforming, but instead of just increasing his energy, it seems to be actually changing it as well." Trunks' howling continued as he staggered around, beating his head on things to get the pain to stop, but it continued, persisted. His instability was causing massive earthquakes, strange weather patterns, and floods all over the earth. The wind was howling like it wanted to blow everything away and the earth felt like it was trying to rip itself apart. The only one able to continue standing in all the commotion was Trunks, though he didn't notice as he was too preoccupied by the intense agony that suddenly was not just in his head, but was also spreading throughout the rest of his body as well. Just as Trunks thought he couldn't take any more pain, he let out another yell as something snapped, causing energy to discharge in the air around him as his energy rose higher and higher. Suddenly, his hair started growing, it grew down until it reached the backs of his knees and it changed gold, but then it turned black, a black darker than the darkest night, blacker than the blackest evil. He also grew fur on his chest and arms, also going from gold to black. His muscle mass expanded causing his tank top and Capsule corp jacket to be ripped to shreds. And his eyes, his eyes became the worst things you've ever seen. The pupils and irises totally dissapeared, leaving only the whites, which then turned crimson, a crimson much darker and deeper than that of blood. Then, with a yell, Trunks completed the transformation.   
  
That's it, no more, you'll have to wait for the next chapter now. *laughs evilly* Please R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3

Alright, Trunks has made the newest super saiyajin level. What kind of surprises await him and the others? You'll just have to read and find out. No this new level isn't ssj4, it's more like an in between level if you know what I mean. Now, on with the chapter.  
  
Piccolo was scared, yet awed by Trunks' new transformation. He looked very imposing in his new form. He had grown by at least three feet, making him even taller than Piccolo now. That on top of the black fur and red eyes gave him a predatory look that would have scared just about anyone else. The thing that scared Piccolo though was his ki. The Kami part of Piccolo was telling him that something was amiss with his energy, about the way that it now seemed totally negative. Piccolo had never before seen anyone that had a totally negative ki. Frieza, Cell, even Buu had at least miniscule amounts of positive energy in them, but not Trunks, no. With his new transformation, Trunks' energy had become totally negative.   
  
"This is impossible." thought Piccolo. "There is now way that any creature can survive with totally negative energy, not even Buu. Gotenks was staring dumbly at Trunks when Piccolo motioned for him to come closer.   
  
"What's up Piccolo?" he asked.  
  
"Something's not right about Trunks." he said. "Be ready to run if he turns on us. I may just be paranoid, but just to be on the safe side if I yell run, you run. Got it?" Gotenks looked like he was about to protest, but then looked at Trunks and just nodded in response. "Good. I'm going to try and talk to him, so be ready." Gotenks nodded again and Piccolo cleared his throat and walked over to Trunks.   
  
"It's dark." was the first thought that came to Trunks' mind when he awoke. He couldn't see anything aside from himself. There was no floor, no ceiling, no walls, no light, nothing. Suddenly, he heard a voice call out his name. "Who's there?" he demanded, getting into a defensive posture. "Where am I?" "What do you want?" There was laughter, a laughter that sounded eerily familiar to Trunks. "Wait. That's my voice." he thought out loud.   
  
"That's correct." said the voice out of nowhere. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows, startling Trunks. Trunks gasped when he saw the figure standing before him. It was a mirror image of himself, only the other him looked dangerous with black fur, knee length black hair, crimson eyes, and an extra three feet added to his height. Though he looked quite a bit different, the other Trunks was unmistakably Trunks.   
  
"But how can you be me?" asked Trunks. You have an aura of evil around you and I'm not evil. The other Trunks smirked darkly at him.  
  
"I am you, but at the same time I am not you." he said. "You don't actually exist. You were created to keep me imprisoned in this body so that I couldn't have any kind of control over anything in the physical world."  
  
"I don't believe you." said Trunks. "How come I've never noticed you before now? If you've been there all along, then I would've noticed something."   
  
"Foolish mortal." the figure (That's what I'm going to call the other trunks when I don't feel like saying the other Trunks.) laughed. "You mortals are all the same. Only believing in what you can feel, smell, hear, or sense. I am the origin of your soul, you and I after being scanned by any means, would be exactly the same. This dark aura you sense around me is what you are currently displaying in the physical world. If you were in your first form of super saiyajin, the aura and physical appearance you had is what you would be seeing and feeling now." To emphasize his point, the figure materialized a mirror in front of him. "Go ahead, look into it, you'll see the exact same thing that you're looking at now." Trunks looked into the mirror and was horrified at what he saw there.  
  
"How could I look this menacing?" he asked. "I'm not evil, but I look like some reincarnation of the devil himself."  
  
"Quite easily actually." the figure said. "With a little help from me and a lot of hatred."  
  
"So this is another super saiyajin level?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Yes and no." came the reply. "in a way, you've reached super saiyajin three, but you don't reach that level the same way you reached the other two. Super saiyajin three is reached with immense training, while the other super saiyajin levels are reached with extreme anger. You had so much hate after hearing that your mother was dead that your body started to undergo another transformation, but such a transformation is supposed to be impossible, so I stepped in and allowed it. Technically, you shouldn't be able to survive with a ki like the one you're giving off now, but I bent the laws of physics just for you."  
  
"How can you change the laws of physics? Especially if you can't control anything physical."   
  
"All will be explained later, but right now you need to finish off Buu." Before Trunks could ask another question, the darkness around him faded and the lookout once again filled his vision with Piccolo snapping his fingers in his face. He looked at Piccolo quizzically, but he immediately regretted it as Piccolo flinched and backed away cautiously, getting into a defensive posture as he did so.  
  
"Relax Piccolo, I'm still one of the good guys." he said. Piccolo eyed him warily, but relaxed after a few moments. "I know I look imposing, but I'm still the same me." He looked over at Buu and snarled. "You're going to pay for all the people you've killed Buu, now prepare yourself!" Buu smirked back at him.  
  
"So you've changed the way you look, big deal. The people that I've been fighting so far have been able to do that too, but their changes didn't make any difference at all." Just then Gohan flew in from out of nowhere, surprising them all. "So I didn't kill you last time huh?. I'll just have to finish what I started earlier. But first, I have something I want to do. I want to show you an interesting ability I have." Ignoring Buu, Gohan looked over at Trunks, who looked like he would explode at any minute and destroy everything.  
  
"Lighten up Trunks, I'm going to fight him first. If I fail, then you can have a shot at him okay?" Trunks looked as if he were about to scream, but managed to contain himself.  
  
"Look Gohan, I can tell that you've gotten stronger, but it doesn't seem like you've gotten that much stronger and besides, in case you haven't noticed, I've reached a new level of super saiyajin." Gohan smirked.  
  
"Just watch and see." With that he began to power up. Everyone gasped in surprise as they felt the power emanating from him.   
  
"All that power, and you haven't even transformed into a super saiyajin?" Piccolo asked in astonishment. "How could you have possibly gained that much power in just a few days? You weren't in the hyperbolic time chamber, so you must have undergone training somewhere, but if that were true, then how come no one could sense you?"  
  
"Because." said Gohan. "I underwent special training on the supreme Kai's planet which unlocked my hidden potential." With everyone else distracted, Buu took two large chunks of flesh off of himself and hurled one at Piccolo and the other at Gotenks. Both struggled, but it was short lived as they were drawn to and absorbed into Buu. "What have you done?" demanded Gohan, oblivious to the enormous power increase Buu had just gotten. "You won't get away with this you monster!"  
  
"I've already gotten away with it, and there's not much you can do about it. In case you haven't noticed, my power has increased dramatically."   
  
"We'll see." was Gohan's only reply as he launched himself at Buu. He punched at Buu's face, only to have it blocked by one of Buu's own punches. Gohan then proceeded to sweep Buu's feet out from under him, but Buu saw it coming and jumped over it, launching an energy blast down at Gohan at the same time. Gohan barely saw the attack coming and was grazed by it as he tried to push himself off the ground. Gohan immediately kicked Buu on his side and then uppercutted him in the jaw, sending him flying several feet up into the air. Gohan flew up at Buu, preparing to punch him again, but Buu dodged it and smashed both fists down onto Gohan's back, sending him smashing down onto the lookout creating a Gohan sized crater. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a foot slammed into Buu's back sending him hurtling towards the lookout, but Buu exerted his energy and managed to stop just a few inches from the floor of the lookout.   
  
"Stay out of this boy! This is between me and Gohan! I'll come after you once I've finished him off."  
  
"Sorry, I can't do that." said Trunks. "I was forced to stay out of a fight that Gohan was in before and it got him killed. No, you fight him, you fight me too. Besides, the power you got from Gotenks will only last for about a half hour before he splits up again, meaning that Gohan will have the upper hand."   
  
"Ha! Half an hour is all I need to dispose of you two weaklings. Besides, even if I do lose some of my power and become weaker than Gohan, I'll still know what to expect from him since I'll still have Piccolo's knowledge of their fighting style and how to defeat it. Now enough talk. If you're going to fight me, then make your move." Trunks launched himself at Buu and punched him squarely in the face, followed by a spinning kick that sent Buu flying off to the side. Trunks launched himself at Buu only to have a fist hit him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "You're not too bad for someone so weak." he said, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "However, I've had enough of this foolishness and I'm going to kill you now." Buu overlapped his hands in front of his forehead then brought them forward and crossing them into an x shape. "Masenko Ha!" he shouted as he unleashed a yellow energy ball about the size of his head at Trunks. Trunks caught the ball and was struggling to keep it from hitting him when Buu threw another energy blast that caused it to explode in Trunks' face, knocking him out of the sky. As he hurtled toward the ground, he heard Buu behind him. "Do you think I'm going to let you out that easily?" suddenly, he felt a fist sink into the center of his back, almost breaking his spine. Just as suddenly as the fist came, it was gone, and Trunks turned around to see Buu quickly falling and Gohan floating where he had been.   
  
"You alright Trunks?" he asked.  
  
"Other than about having my back broken, yeah I'm fine." Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I mean you look as though you're struggling mentally. You look about ready to just destroy the planet and go on an intergalactic rampage. Maybe you should sit this one out for awhile." Trunks was suddenly angry, though he didn't know why.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" he growled. "I feel just fine, and I'm going to fight Buu until either he or I are dead, so just get over it!" Trunks hadn't been entirely truthful though. In fact he was struggling to maintain control of himself. For some reason, ever since Trunks ascended, he had had a very strong urge to just maim and destroy everything in sight. He felt almost...evil. Trunks flew down in the direction he had seen Buu falling, effectively ending the discussion.   
  
"Gee, it was just a suggestion, he didn't have to blow up at me like that." thought Gohan as he followed in the same direction as Trunks. Suddenly, an explosion of energy shot up out of the crater that Buu had been previously inhabiting revealing a very angry Buu.   
  
"Blast those two!" he shouted. "I'm stronger than both of them, but they keep sneaking up on me all the time. I'll just have to absorb one of them to make me even stronger."  
  
"You shouldn't talk out loud about your plans, especially when the enemy is right behind you." Buu turned around to see Trunks standing behind him with his arms crossed. "You really are a fool if you think you can beat both me and Gohan together. And now that I've heard your plan, I know what to look out for." Instead of the panicked reaction that Trunks was hoping for, Buu simply smirked. "What do you find so amusing?" Trunks demanded agitatedly.   
  
"You think it'll be easy to avoid being absorbed? If just a small piece of my flesh falls off, you can be easily absorbed. You'll have to constantly be watching your back while you fight me, giving me the advantage. You might as well just give up, you know I'm going to win."  
  
"Listen up you trash!" Trunks shouted, though he didn't know why Buu's words were getting to him so much. "You don't stand a chance at me as it is, but you're going to be fighting Gohan as well, how could you possibly win with those odds? Hmm?" Suddenly, before Trunks could follow, Buu had a tight grip on his throat and was slowly applying pressure.  
  
"Such an ego you have." said Buu. "You're all talk. You aren't as tough as you think. I think I'll just put you out of my misery now." Trunks gasped for air and clawed at Buu's hand as the life was slowly squeezed out of him. Trunks heard his own voice calling out to him in his head.   
  
"Just great." thought Trunks. "I'm dying and now I'm hallucinating as well."  
  
"You're not hallucinating." the voice said. "I'm here to help you out."  
  
"It's you!" Trunks thought. "You're the other me!"  
  
"Yes." said the voice. "Now listen carefully, as what I'm going to have you do will save your life and make you stronger. Are you listening?" Trunks mentally nodded. "Good. Can you feel the evil and hatred in his soul?" another nod. "Use it to your advantage. Absorb it into yourself. That is one of the many abilities you have gained with this new form. You can draw in the negative energy around you to make yourself stronger. You must do this or all hope for your friends is lost. Do this and you can save the universe from Buu." with that the voice cut out, leaving Trunks to decide on whether or not to listen. He did. He concentrated on the evil he was feeling from Buu and willed it to absorb into him. Gohan, having just landed, was both amazed and horrified by what he saw and sensed. It seemed Trunks was actually absorbing the dark energy that Buu was emitting and using it to make himself stronger. He could actually see the black tendrils of energy flowing off Buu and into Trunks. Surprised, Buu released his grip on Trunks, allowing him to gasp for breath. Trunks smirked.  
  
"Alright Buu, you're time is up. I've found a way to make myself stronger, so you had better prepare yourself." Trunks extended an arm above his head and summoned an energy disk, which he threw at Buu, cutting his arm off. Buu simply grew another arm.  
  
"I'll admit, you are stronger somehow, but you only made yourself as strong as Gohan. Still not strong enough to beat me." Gohan started to speak, but suddenly felt something enclosing around him. He tried to fight it off, but it was no use. Sensing what was going on behind him, Trunks whirled around to see something pink flying at him. He dodged at the last second, but the thing just ignored him and attached itself to Buu. Gohan had been absorbed.  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. I think it's better than the previous two, but I want to know what my readers think. Please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 4

Wow! Eight reviews and counting. I didn't expect to get this much positive input. Anyways, this chapter takes place at the same time as the previous chapter, so no time has passed. Thanks to Vegeta'z-gurl for the idea for this chapter. I've always wondered how bad things got in hell when Vegeta first learned about Goku's ascension to ssj3, so I've decided to write about it. I haven't really decided if this chapter is going to be of any importance, but . Enough of my talk, let's start the chapter.  
  
Vegeta was angry, no, beyond angry, he was seething with rage. He had just learned that Kakarrot had reached a new level of super saiyajin during his time in other world and had deduced that he had been not fighting at full power during their fight. At the moment, he felt a very strong urge to kill and/or maim anything he could get his hands on. An anticipatory smirk appeared on his face as thoughts of his first victims came to mind. He knew where to go since this wasn't his first time in hell and took off with his blood boiling from rage and excitement about getting some revenge. When he arrived at his destination, he quickly found the ogres guarding the area for especially strong villains who had committed mass genocide. With a bit of quick "talk" (which consisted of him pinning them to a wall and threatening them with eternal torture if they didn't do exactly as he say) Vegeta convinced the blue and red ogres that it was in their best interests to let all the villains out. When he finally saw the many figures emerging from the cell, Vegeta decided to go and greet some of them.  
  
"Well if it isn't Frieza and the loser force. Don't they have a separate area for women like you?"  
  
"Well hello there prince Vegeta." said Frieza. "To what do we owe this "honor?" he asked with mock politeness.   
  
"I just learned of something that upsets me very much." he said. "And I've decided that I need a few playthings to relieve some stress on and I've picked you as my first victim." he said with a predatory smirk. "And don't bother trying to say no, I've already made up my mind that in just a few short minutes, you're going to wish that you've never even heard of the saiyajins."  
  
"Oh really?" Frieza asked with a chuckle. "You were never a match for me in life, what makes you think that you're somehow closer to my power now that you're dead?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Apparently, you haven't been keeping very good tabs on me eh Frieza? If you'd been watching me the last few years, you would've seen that I've become a super saiyajin since you've been dead." Suddenly, a bright golden aura burst into life around Vegeta as his hair flashed from black to gold in mere seconds. Frieza's eyes widened in astonishment. "Heh, that's nothing." with that, Vegeta let out a yell and began powering up. The ground began to shake and boulders and other loose rocks flew up into the air around them as Vegeta's muscles bulged to three times their original size. Frieza looked as though he wanted to crawl into a hole and die as he saw Vegeta's new physical appearance. "This is what we like to call ultimate super saiyajin, how do you like it?"  
  
"Feh! That's nothing." came a voice from out of nowhere. Cell suddenly landed behind Frieza. "I see that you've become stronger than we last fought." he commented. "But you're still nowhere near as strong as I was before that brat killed me." Vegeta once again smirked as he powered down to regular super saiyajin.  
  
"Apparently you haven't been watching us either. You'll just have to watch and find out just how strong I've become." Vegeta once again let out a yell and began powering up. The ground trembled even more violently than last time and rocks that had fallen back into place were being blown around by the fierce wind that now accompanied the quaking. "Myself and Kakarrot have also reached the level of ascended super saiyajin and are much stronger than Gohan was when he beat you."  
  
"What's the difference between that and super saiyajin besides the extra spiky hair and little lightning bolts flying around everywhere?"  
  
"Only you would ask such a moronic question Nappa. Obviously this form is much stronger than that of the super saiyajin. I thought I smelled your stupidity in the shadows somewhere, or was that just the toenails smell? Sometimes I can't tell the difference with you." Nappa stepped out of the shadows and growled at Vegeta.  
  
"At least I've been watching you all this time unlike these fools. Besides, you're the one who took out the only partner you had left when all he needed was some time in the tank."  
  
"Are you still whining about that? I told you last time that I ended up regretting that decision, or wasn't that good enough for you? Now enough distractions, I've come to beat on Frieza and Cell, now stay out of my way." Vegeta launched himself at Cell, but was stopped by another voice.  
  
"Vegeta, stop!" Vegeta landed and looked to find Radditz with a palm out ready to fire at him if necessary. Standing next to him was a saiyajin that looked remarkably like Kakarrot or his brat Goten, except he had a scar on his left cheek and wore saiyajin armor and a scouter. "We can't allow you to go around causing trouble like that. Though I would love to see that albino lizard and that overgrown grasshopper get the tar beat out of them, I must ask you to stop."   
  
"And who are you to stop me?" Vegeta asked with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"We are Hell's guards of course." said Radditz. "We keep losers like them locked up and people like you from starting trouble."  
  
"How did you earn a title like that?"  
  
"It wasn't hard." said the other saiyajin. "King Yemma didn't want to deal with a bunch of saiyajins that were bored and irate so he gave us a job that we could enjoy."   
  
"You must be Bardock." Vegeta said more as a question than a statement. His only reply was a slight nod. "You were quite infamous among the royal family back on planet Vegeta. You were only a low level soldier, yet you were more powerful than even most of Frieza's elites. Rumor was that you might even eventually become stronger than my father and begin a new lineage of kings."  
  
"Hn!" snorted Bardock. "The last thing I ever wanted was to become king. I'm a warrior, not a diplomat. Besides, the king never goes on missions off planet because he's too busy threatening this planet or that planet or dealing with some terrorist group. That seems like the most boring thing anyone could ever do."  
  
"Not that I'm trying to change the subject or anything, but how is my brother? We haven't the time to check on anything in the living world as there's always a problem somewhere down here. The last thing we've heard about him was that he'd become a super saiyajin and defeated Frieza. After that, we know nothing." Before anyone could say anything else, Frieza, not liking to be ignored by anyone, especially monkies, spoke up.  
  
"Hey, I'm still here you morons! I......" Frieza suddenly found himself, Cell, and the Ginyu force back in their cell. "Blasted monkies." he mumbled. Once Bardock and Radditz had taken care of the villains, they went back over to Vegeta to hear about Kakarrot. Vegeta decided that since he had nothing else to do, and he had forgotten about his anger, he'd tell them about what happened after everyone was back on earth.  
  
"So there are multiple levels of super saiyajin?" asked Nappa after Vegeta finished his tale.  
  
"You can be such a nimrod sometimes Nappa." said Vegeta. "That's what I just said isn't it?"  
  
Choosing to ignore Nappa for the moment, Vegeta decided to add something he had missed before. "I've heard that Kakarrot has reached a third level of super saiyajin while in other world and that he used it on Majin Buu."  
  
"That's amazing!" exclaimed Bardock. "I doubt I could even begin to fathom the depths of such a power! And my son is the first one to achieve it, just like being the first super saiyajin in over a thousand years! I wish I could meet him and his mate and sons." suddenly, Bardock looked as if he just remembered something and reached into a pocket inside his armor and pulled out some kind of device and gave it to Vegeta. "Here, give this to my son if you see him again. It's got a message from Radditz and myself on it." Bardock's face turned grim. "You must beware when you go to Earth again Vegeta. I have the gift/curse of getting visions of the future and I have seen some very disturbing things."  
  
"What have you seen?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"I have seen your son in some strange super saiyajin form and he is destroying everything. I saw him destroying planets and slaughtering everyone in his path. At the end of the vision he looked right at me, and I saw his eyes. His eyes were the most horrible things I have ever seen. They were a deep crimson red and I saw evil beyond words in them and they seemed to absorb all light into them as he created some kind of vortex and everything ceased to exist." Vegeta pondered for a minute, then decided.   
  
"Very well, I will keep a look out for this super saiyajin form, but I need to know what it looks like."  
  
"Besides the crimson eyes, it has black fur on its arms, hair just like Radditz's, only darker, and an aura darker than night." Just then everyone heard a voice come from out of nowhere.  
  
"Vegeta, this is king Yemma, please come to the check in station, I'd like to talk to you about something."  
  
Vegeta grunted but complied.  
  
"It had better be good." he thought to himself, still not having noticed Bardock's earlier comment about going back to Earth.  
  
Well, how was it? I'm thinking about bringing either Bardock or Radditz or both back to life in this story. What do you think? Should I? I'll probably make the next chapter longer since this one was a little short compared to my other chapters. Please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry about the long wait, but I've been playing a lot of Chrono Cross and C&C:Red alert. Both being very addictive games. Anyways, hopefully this chapter will be longer than last chapter but who knows? Now, on with the story.   
  
Vegeta was still pretty angry when he flew away from the prisoner cells of Hell, so he decided to see if there were any ogres hanging around the pool of blood before he went to see King Yemma. When he got near the pool of blood, he slowed down and looked around for any unsuspecting victim. He almost missed two ogres that were just sitting around and goofing off. Vegeta smirked as he landed by the edge of the pool and walked up to the ogres, not noticing that two shadows had been following him and landed just after he did.   
  
"Well look what we have here." said Vegeta. "If it isn't a couple of Yemma's worthless cronies." The ogres, who had been sitting in lawn chairs facing the opposite direction, turned around to see Vegeta smirking at them. "I need to talk to Yemma, so if you don't tell me how to get to him now you'll end up in that pool over there." he said pointing over his shoulder. The two ogres looked unimpressed.   
  
"Now look here, we can't just tell you how to get out of here. If we started telling everyone how to escape Hell there would be chaos all over otherworld." Vegeta grabbed both ogres by the scruffs of their necks and pulled their faces down to his as they both were at least a head taller than him.  
  
"Look here imbeciles, I've been summoned to go talk to Yemma. If you tell me how to get to him now, I might just not do anything to you and leave you in peace, but if you don't tell me there'll be dire consequences for both of you." Both ogres were struggling to get out of Vegeta's grasp, but neither was any where near strong enough. Eventually, they decided to relent the information that Vegeta requested.   
  
"You'll find the way out up the stairs in that cave." one of them said, pointing to a cave not too far from where they were.  
  
"Well thank you, you've been quite helpful today." said Vegeta with an evil glint in his eyes. "Now I'll let you go." With that he threw both ogres directly into the pool of blood.   
  
"I thought you were going to let us go." one of the ogres complained when he surfaced long enough to get a breath.  
  
"And I'm no longer holding you am I?" said Vegeta. "I didn't say I was going to let you go gently now did I?" With that he flew off toward the cave that had been pointed out to him, the shadows once again following him. When he reached the top of the stairs, he ran into a dead end and snarled.  
  
"Those ogres tricked me! They're going to regret..." Vegeta's sentence was left unfinished as he looked up to find light coming from above. He quickly flew up through the hole in the cave ceiling and found himself floating right in front of King Yemma. Vegeta started to fly away, but stopped and looked down into the dark hole that he had just flown through. Though he could see nothing in the hole, he called out anyway. "Come out you two, I know you're hiding down there." having said that he formed an energy blast in his right hand and threw it down into the hole. Two figures shot up through the hole just before the energy exploded, sending a bit of dust and dirt out of the hole.   
  
"That's enough!" roared Yemma, as he had become tired of waiting. "I only called Vegeta here, so why are you here Bardock and Radditz? Don't you have some peace to keep?"   
  
"Because we want to go to Earth with Vegeta." said Bardock. "From what I've heard about this Majin Buu creature, they could use all the help they can get. Besides, I want to meet my youngest son and his children."   
  
"And how exactly is it that you could possibly help us?" asked Vegeta. "You are equal with Frieza in power, which is strong for your standards, but Majin Buu makes Frieza look like a spec of dust. You don't even come close to me and I couldn't beat him. What makes you think you'll have any more luck than the rest of us?"  
  
"Even if I can't beat Buu, I can still buy some time if it's needed for an attack or something. Besides, wouldn't it be better to have more Saiyajins around that actually know of our culture? From what I gather, Kakarrot isn't much of a Saiyajin and hasn't been since he was a child."  
  
"Perhaps you are right." said Vegeta. "But no one said that anyone was going to be sent back to Earth."   
  
"Besides being able to see the future, I can also read minds." said Bardock. Yemma is desperately behind in his paperwork, and besides, Earth is Kakarrot's planet, and Yemma feels obliged to help him out in any way because of all the lives he's saved."   
  
"Very well then." said Vegeta. "You may accompany me to Earth."  
  
"Now just hold on there a minute, I haven't authorized you two to go back to the living world, so you have to stay here."  
  
"Oh, but you have authorized them." said Vegeta. "Because if you haven't, then I'm not going either, so I suggest you either include them in your plans or you find someone else." Yemma turned a darker shade of red than usual and looked like he was about to explode at someone, but he regained his composure before he lost it.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Just step into the portal and you'll be on Earth. But remember, you're still dead, so this isn't permanent." That being said, he created a portal of swirling energy in the middle of the room. Bardock, Radditz, and Vegeta all stepped through to land on Earth.   
  
"Before we do anything, I have a question." Radditz said to Vegeta.  
  
"Make it quick."  
  
"How did you know that Bardock and I were behind you when you got out of that hole? I know for a fact it was too dark for you to see us, so how did you know?"  
  
"Once I got rid of some frustration by picking on those ogres, I could sense your energies behind me the entire time." Before either of them could respond, Vegeta took off, having sensed the fight between Trunks and Buu beginning. Bardock and Radditz quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind.   
  
"Gohan!" yelled Trunks as Gohan's form disappeared into Buu.. Within seconds Buu's power jumped dramatically, easily going up to twice what Gohan's and Trunks' power would be combined. Trunks began to despair, but then he felt it. Buu's increased power and most likely increased ego had caused the amount of negative energy he was outputting to go up as well. Trunks quickly took advantage of this and soon black tendrils of energy were radiating off of Buu and going into him. He felt a surge of energy and something new. Something he didn't like. He felt a surge of negative emotions. Trunks decided to ignore it and concentrate on Buu. "You're going to pay for what you've done Buu! You're going to pay for every life you've taken, especially Gohan's!" Trunks was about to charge at Buu, but he felt one familiar energy and two unfamiliar energies fly up behind him. "I don't know how you're here, but you should leave. I'm the only one strong enough to even fight Buu, let alone win.   
  
"Hm! Stay out of my way boy. I've got a score to settle with ugly over there." Trunks was about to reply, but Goku suddenly arrived as well, which upset Vegeta. "You! How dare you show your face around me?!" Goku, who was about to comment on Radditz and Bardock's presence, looked at Vegeta with a puzzled expression.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" he asked. "You seem upset at me about something."  
  
"Of course I'm upset you idiot! I destroyed myself on a lie! Did you not think that I'd find out about your super saiyajin three sooner or later?! You made me believe that I had a chance to beat you. You held back against me through our whole fight! You even let me beat on you. You've made a mockery of me and you don't think I'd be upset?!"  
  
"Aw I'm sorry Vegeta." Goku said looking down. "I was going to tell you, but I kind of got distracted during our fight and besides, I can't hold that form for long in the living world because it's so draining. In fact, using that form shortened my time on earth. So you see? I couldn't have used it anyways."  
  
"Feh! Whatever. Just stay out of my way." Vegeta then powered up to super saiyajin two and charged in at Buu, but suddenly stopped as he ran into the brick wall that was Trunks.   
  
"I told you, I'm going to fight Buu, not you. You're not strong enough to fight him, so just go over there by those two and only get involved if I need help, the same goes for you Goku. I'll take care of him." Trunks began to take in more darkness, this time it came from Vegeta. Vegeta and Goku stared at Trunks with awe as they felt his power rise.   
  
"I told you to stay out of my way!" before he could say any more, Trunks backhanded Vegeta across the face, sending him flying into a far away mountain. Trunks turned to face Buu.   
  
"Now that that's taken care of, I can concentrate on destroying you." He then charged at Buu and threw a punch at him, which was caught so he threw his other fist at Buu's midsection. Also caught. Trunks and Buu began pushing against each other's arms in an attempt to break the lock, but neither was gaining any ground so Trunks brought his head back and slammed it into Buu's head. Buu screamed in pain and brought his hands up to hold his head, so Trunks punched him in the gut, doubling him over in pain. He then folded his hands together and brought them down hard on Buu's back, sending him hurtling towards the ground. Buu realized this just in time and stopped himself mere inches from the ground. Buu looked up to see Trunks flying at him and brought his forearm up to block a kick aimed at his head. He then grabbed Trunks' foot and swung him up and slammed him down into the ground, swung him up and slammed him into the ground about three or four times before Trunks launched an energy blast that exploded painfully in his face. Trunks flew back and landed in front of Buu and snarled at him. "You see? I'm a little stronger than you are and as long as there's darkness in the universe, I will continue to get stronger and stronger until I have no equal! You stand absolutely no chance against me!" as he said that, Trunks' crimson eyes glowed with an eerie light that sent shivers down Buu's spine. Trunks was struggling to maintain control and it was keeping him from his maximum power, and Goku could tell. Before he could contemplate the matter further however, Vegeta exploded out of the mountain that Trunks smashed him into and flew over to Goku. He could tell that Vegeta was going to start complaining so he decided to initiate some conversation.  
  
"Trunks is really doing good over there." he said. "But I'm worried about him."  
  
"What's to worry about?" asked Vegeta. "He's holding his own just fine and even seems to be winning a bit. I see no problem."  
  
"Yes, he is doing good, but he's unable to reach maximum power because he's struggling to maintain control of himself. It seems the stronger he gets, the more trouble he has controlling himself and the more he slips. I'm afraid at this rate he may turn against us or go insane, and if he does, there will be no one to stop him."  
  
"Well what do you suggest we do if he does go insane? Run away screaming like a couple of babies?"  
  
"Well I do have an idea, but you probably won't like it. Actually, I was going to suggest we do it now and take over fighting Buu to give Trunks a chance to rest."   
  
"What's your ingenious plan? Somehow make Buu tremble with fear by making him think that we're stronger than we really are? Or are you just going to hold back and bore him to death?" Vegeta said the last part not without malice in his voice.  
  
"Actually, I was going to suggest fusion." Goku said as he pulled two earrings out of his gi. "If we each put an earring on the opposite ear, then we'll fuse and become someone way stronger than both of us."  
  
"And what makes you think I'll go along with this? Like I would want to join bodies with you."  
  
"Just get over it Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed. "We don't have time for this. We should get over our differences and truly act like the last of the saiyajins. If you can't do it for that reason, then do it to get revenge for Bulma."  
  
"Why? What's happened to Bulma?"  
  
"She's gone. So is Trunks. Buu ate them, ate everyone that was on the lookout. Other than Trunks and Buu, we're the only ones left on the planet." Vegeta looked over at where Buu and Trunks were fighting and growled.  
  
"Fine!" he said. "What do I do?"  
  
"Clip it on your right ear. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the fusion is permanent."  
  
"You could have said something sooner!" Vegeta growled as he clipped the earring on his right ear. Instantly their bodies flew towards each other and they slammed together as if being drawn together by a giant magnet. There was a bright explosion and where two people once floated, there was only one. He pumped his fists and shouted "Alright!" before he took off after Buu. Bardock and Radditz, who had explained/introduced themselves to Goku earlier stared in shock at what they had just seen.  
  
"I just can't believe it's possible." said Bardock. "I've heard rumors about fusion, but I thought it to be just some fairytale."  
  
"So what exactly does this fusion do?" asked Radditz.  
  
"Obviously it takes two people and makes them one, and as Kakarrot...er...Goku said, it makes a stronger person, but not just that. According to the rumors, the fused warrior is actually stronger than just adding two powers together, so the new person would actually be stronger than the original two people put together."  
  
"Hmm... interesting." said Radditz. They looked over to see Trunks flying in their direction. When he reached them, he suddenly stopped and began questioning them.  
  
"Who are you two?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Bardock, Goku's father and that's Radditz my eldest son and Ka.... I mean Goku's older brother.  
  
"I see you're having trouble adjusting to Goku's earth name. It doesn't matter anymore though. Goku no longer exists."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Bardock and Radditz asked at the same time.  
  
"Goku and Vegeta fused into Vegito, and they're stuck that way because the fustion's permanent." Bardock and Radditz were left speechless by what they had just heard. "Goku's knowledge and memories live on in Vegito, as well as Vegeta's, but as individuals they no longer exist."   
  
"Why'd you stop fighting?" asked Radditz. "From what I was seeing, you were doing a pretty good job fighting that thing on your own, so why did Vegito interfere?"  
  
"Because he's afraid that I'm going to lose control of myself and go on an intergalactic killing spree or something. He seems to think that this new power I posses is too much for me to handle mentally. I disagree though. I have complete control over my power." Trunks' eyes glowed with an eerie light as he attacked.  
  
Oooh another cliffhanger. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait for an update. As promised this chapter was of my usual length. I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for yet another long wait. I had to move my computer which meant I no longer had an internet connection for awhile. I networked mine and my dad's computers together to get a new connection but that went down after a couple of days so I had to wait for my dad to go out and get wireless equipment. After I got my connection back once again life just got in the way (homework and a couple floods in my basement). On with the chapter.  
  
Trunks flew at Bardock, fully intending to hit him when he suddenly found himself in a two foot crater. He stood up and looked up to see Vegito floating next to Bardock and Radditz looking down at him. Trunks flew up to where they were and growled at Vegito.  
"Just who do you think you are attacking me like that?" he asked.  
"Why did you attack Bardock?" was the reply. "He isn't any threat to you or to anyone else so just leave him and Radditz alone."  
"Hmph! I do what I want when I want understand? The only way for you to stop me is to force me yourself so either shut up or put your money where your mouth is."  
"What's your problem anyway? It's not like I insulted you or anything. You need to lighten up and besides, we have an enemy to fight, we don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves." Trunks' eyes glowed for a second and he looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped.  
"Let's both go after Buu." Said Trunks finally. "If we double team him, he won't have a chance."  
"What about us?" Asked Radditz. "We want to be a part of the action too you know."  
"Actually I have a plan that involves you three." Said Vegito.  
"What is it?" Bardock asked.  
"I'm going to let him absorb me." Said Vegito. "I need you three to keep him busy while I move around inside of him and try to free the others. No doubt he'll eventually notice what I'm trying to do and attempt to stop me. That's where you three come in."  
"Why do you need those two?" asked Trunks. "I can handle Buu myself, you know that."  
"Yes but the more people he has to deal with, the less he can concentrate on any one thing. Understand?" All three nodded and Vegito flew over to where Buu had been floating through the whole discussion.  
"Are you done yet?" asked Buu. "For a minute there I thought that you had forgotten about me." Vegito merely smirked at him and formed an energy disk which he threw at Buu's head tentacle, successfully cutting it off. Buu looked none too happy as he regrew the lost limb. "You're really starting to get on my nerves." Buu growled. Below them Buu's severed head tentacle lost its shape and turned into a blob before slowly floating up at an unaware Vegito. Buu smirked at him "I've really enjoyed this fight, but I'm afraid that it must end now." The pink blob that was Buu's head tentacle expanded until it was as big as Vegito and encased him. Vegito, having already seen the blob right before it attacked squirmed and thrashed enough to make Buu believe that he was actually trying to get out. After a few seconds of struggle, the now Vegito sized blob flew over to and seemed to melt into Buu. Trunks was surprised that Buu's power didn't change and his physical appearance didn't alter, but he figured that Vegito had some kind of barrier up that was preventing Buu from absorbing him.  
"What are you two waiting for? Now is the time for us to attack." Bardock asked before taking off to where Buu was already landing and attempting to fight off Goku and Vegeta who had defused and were making their way through his body to try and find those that Buu had absorbed. Despite Bardock's lead, Trunks was faster and thus made it to Buu before both him and Radditz. As Bardock and Radditz landed, Trunks cracked his knuckles in anticipation of the upcoming beating. All at once the three of them began an all out assault on Buu that suddenly distracted him from his internal struggles. He roared in anger as he suddenly found himself lying on the ground face down in the dirt. Buu quickly got up and was greeted with three ki blasts that blew two large holes in his chest and incinerated his head which he quickly grew back. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta had freed everyone and had come across a pod with the original fat Buu inside. "Gee I wonder how there can be two Buu's." Goku thought aloud. "Maybe there was a battle and this one lost." "Now how do you suppose that could be possible?" Vegeta asked. "Maybe one was good and one was evil and the good one lost." "Preposterous!" Came Vegeta's reply though he was beginning to wonder if maybe Kakkarot was right. "What do you think would happen if we took this guy down? Maybe this is evil Buu's source of power." "There's only one way to find out." Before either of them could move, Buu suddenly formed in front of the pod that held fat Buu. He grinned at them like a predator about to devour it's prey. "Now that I've temporarily taken care of your annoying friends, I can have my fun with you." Buu flew at Vegeta and punched him in the face and sent him flying. After Vegeta righted himself, he and Goku began launching a number of ki blasts that were either blocked or deflected except one which headed straight for Fat Buu's pod. Buu saw what was going on and quickly deformed and reformed in front of the pod and allowed the blast to hit him in the face, incinerating it. Vegeta noted Buu's behavior and started rapidly firing ki blasts at the pod, all of which Buu intercepted. Vegeta flew in toward the pod and Buu doubled his fists and slammed them down on his back. Vegeta allowed himself to slip out of Super Saiyajin 2 (both Goku and Vegeta were in that form) and acted like he was unconscious, bringing his power level down as far as he could. Buu looked surprised that such a blow would knock Vegeta unconscious, but didn't have time to ponder as Goku was suddenly in his face with a flurry of punches and kicks. After waiting a few minutes to be sure that Buu was distracted Vegeta got up and went over to the pod and powered up to his max. "I wonder what happens when I pull this down." Vegeta said rather loudly. Buu twisted his head all the way around and suddenly looked very panicky. Vegeta smirked at him and started pulling on the pod. Buu suddenly wasn't enjoying the pounding he was laying on Goku and started to yell at Vegeta.  
  
"Don't tear that off!" He shouted. "If you take that off, I won't be me anymore."  
"Now you've got my interest." Vegeta said and began to pull with all his strength. Now Buu began to plead.  
"Please don't tear that down; I need that to stay the way I am."  
"Wait a minute." Vegeta said. "First you talk about how much fun you're going to have with us and now you're crying like a baby? Where are your manners?" With that said, Vegeta gave a mighty tug and the pod broke free from the top of Buu's head. Buu began to fly at Vegeta but suddenly fell to the floor and started melting as if he had just been thrown into the sun. Goku eyed the bubbling pool of flesh for a minute before Vegeta reassured him. "He's not coming back this time."  
"But he's always managed to regenerate before."  
"I think that's the last time we'll have to worry about that." As if in response to Vegeta's statement, a vague looking half melted version of Buu's head rose out of the puddle of flesh like a dead man's arm coming out of a grave to try and get another chance at life, but as soon as it came out it started melting back again. "Alright now let's go." Vegeta said.  
Outside Trunks, Radditz, and Bardock had just pulled themselves out of a mountain and were preparing to attack when they heard an earth shattering howl coming from Buu. When they flew over to where Buu was, they were astonished by what they saw. Buu was flailing his arms around and howling in pain. He looked like he was trying to perform some ritualistic dance and upon further inspection, they noticed that he was drooling excessively. Within moments Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and Gohan popped into view.  
"Wow! People popcorn!" Exclaimed Goku. After they put Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and Gohan down Goku became worried when he couldn't wake any of them up. Vegeta assured him that they were alright and he found that they were breathing so they turned their attention to Buu once more. Buu's physical appearance had changed since they last had seen him as his muscles had become so large that he didn't look like he should be able to move around. Trunks, Radditz and Bardock had noticed them and had landed right by them and were also watching Buu. "He's.... getting bigger!" Exclaimed a surprised Goku. There was a bright flash of light and where the muscle bound and screaming Buu had been, there was now only a child-like version of Buu no taller than what Krillin had been.  
"Feh, he's gotten smaller." Snorted an unamused Vegeta.  
"I don't know, it's hard to read his power." Said Goku. Kid Buu looked around and found the remains of a city and laughed maniacally as he charged up an enormous ki ball and launched it at the ruined and desolate city. He then proceeded to yell which caused high winds to erupt from nowhere and the ground to start shaking. "Man, he sure has a strong set of lungs." Said Goku trying to keep himself standing amid the chaos erupting around him. As suddenly as he started yelling, Buu stopped and charged up another ki blast and aimed it for the ground. Before he could launch it, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks flew up toward him and Vegeta called out to him.  
"And just what do you think you're doing? You're fight is with us, not the planet." Buu spun his head around until he was facing Vegeta who was standing right behind him. Buu smirked at Vegeta as he turned his body around to align with his head and raised his hand up.  
"I think we've made him mad." Goku said. Buu started laughing as he raised his arm up in the air and started charging another ki blast, this one at least twice as large as the previous one. "That can't possibly be meant for us." Said Goku as he suddenly became very worried. "That's enough energy to blow up the planet ten times!" "Why are you doing this?!" Goku suddenly shouted out. "You're going to kill us all!" Buu continued to laugh as he continued charging the blast which was now the size of an asteroid. Buu then threw the blast down towards the ground. Goku raced towards Gohan and the others but quickly noticed that there were two other people watching from afar. He quickly flew over to them and then tried to get back to Gohan but there wasn't enough time so he and Vegeta flew off. Goku brought two fingers to his forehead and was about to teleport when he saw Kibitokai materialize in front of him.  
"Let's go!" he shouted over the roaring wind created by the looming energy blast. Bardock and Radditz quickly caught up carrying Gohan and the others and they teleported to the Supreme Kai planet. Unbeknownst to them however, Trunks had not gone with them and instead had gathered more darkness from Buu and was now struggling to stop the blast from destroying the planet. It looked like he was going to succeed but Buu just threw more energy into it causing it to explode. The mountainous landscape was bombarded with millions of smaller (though still quite large) energy blasts created from the premature explosion. Trunks thought that he was in the clear when he saw one of the blasts drilling its way down toward the Earth's core.  
"Oh no! I'm done for, but at least he's going down with me. At least I hope." Were the last thoughts that went through Trunks' mind before Earth blew up in an amazing display of fire and lava.  
As everyone materialized on the Supreme Kai planet Vegeta walked over to where Goku sat and grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him up so that they were face to face.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He shouted in Goku's face. "You were going to leave your sons and save the buffoon and the Namek instead?! You disgust me!" Goku could do nothing but hang his head in shameful silence. Vegeta threw him down and stormed away.  
"Don't worry Kakkarot, your sons are safe so there's no reason to be ashamed." Came Bardock's voice from behind.  
"No, Vegeta's right, I'm a pathetic excuse for a parent. I should have went after Gohan and Goten and then Dende and Hercule. I'm a failure of a father."  
"If anyone's a failure of a father, then it's me." Bardock said as he put a reassuring hand on Goku's shoulder. "I didn't spend any time with you at all when you were a baby. In fact, the next day I'd already forgotten when you were born, and I wasn't any better with Radditz either. It wasn't until after I was heading off to fight Frieza and die that I regretted not holding you, so if anyone should be ashamed it's me."  
"Thanks." Said Goku softly. "I hope that after we've repaired all the damage you and I can have a chance to get to know each other, and that also includes you." He said pointing to Radditz.  
"What do you mean repair all the damage? You're planet was destroyed by that thing so there's nothing left to repair."  
"Well," said Goku. "There are these orbs called dragonballs..." Goku was abruptly cut off by the Elder Kai's yelling.  
"Everyone, come quick, something's happening!" He shouted loud enough to wake the dead. Everyone who was conscious ran over to the crystal ball that the Kai was sitting at and peered into it and what they saw disturbed them greatly. In the middle of the rubble that used to be planet Earth, a pink mass quivered and started to take form. Buu had survived. But even that wasn't enough to prepare them for the shock of what they saw next...  
  
And thus ends another of my oh so wonderful story. What could it be that everyone is seeing? If you wanna know, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Sticks tongue out teasingly. Until then, Sayonara. P.S: Don't forget to R&R. 


	8. Chapter 7

Alright, it's time for another chapter. I have been having a lot of writer's block on this story because I've been having a lot of ideas for other stories so I've been writing one. I'll try to get this story updated more often from now on but I'm not making any promises. Everyone gathered in front of Elder Kai's crystal ball is in for a shocking discovery. What could it be?

"How is this possible?" Asked a wide eyed Vegeta, stating what was on everyone's minds. It was upsetting that Buu had survived Earth's explosion, but what they now saw was beyond expression. There, in the midst of the rubble of the former planet Earth, Trunks waited and drew in darkness, seemingly oblivious that he was in outer space and was breathing just fine. Elder Kai was the first to recover from the shock of seeing Trunks alive, but after a closer look was horrified by what he saw.

"Oh no." He whispered to himself, though everyone around him heard just fine. The Supreme Kai was just about to ask him what was wrong, but Elder Kai began to speak. "Why didn't any of you tell me about this?" He asked.

"Tell you about what, venerable elder?" asked the Supreme Kai, confusion etched into his face.

"Do any of you know who the dark haired warrior is?" Asked Elder Kai, seemingly oblivious to Supreme Kai's inquiry.

"That's Trunks sir." Said the Supreme Kai. "Remember I told you about the alternate Trunks that came from a different time dimension? Well that's him. Why do you ask?"

"I know of a legend dating back from the first millennia of the universe that speaks of a noble warrior that becomes possessed by the fallen Kai. It says that when the warrior's hair turns black that his approach will spell doom for all."

"What's this about a fallen Kai sir?" Asked the Supreme Kai.

"Back in the beginning of the universe, there were seven supreme Kais. They decided to create the known universe and made themselves known to their creations. Back then there were only three races, the Saiyajins, the Namekians, and the Humans. After four thousand years, fights began to break out between the Saiyajins and the Humans with the Namekians getting caught in the middle. All of the Kais but one agreed on how to go about fixing the problem and when they did, the one Kai who didn't agree decided to take matters into his own matters and began to once again create discord. The other Kais intervened and warned him to stop or there would be dire consequences. They once again fixed the problem and took away his immortality and many of his powers and banished him to live a mortal's life. When the Kai once again decided to try and cause trouble, the other Kais banded together and executed him, cursing him to be trapped in the bodies of mortals for the rest of eternity. With his dying breath, the Kai vowed that he would return with the power to destroy them and wipe out all life so that he could recreate it. It looks as though he's been reborn it Trunks' body and is slowly taking control. If he succeeds in taking total control of Trunks, he will be unimaginably powerful and I don't know if even Goku and Vegeta will be able to stop him." Goku was about to say something when everyone saw Trunks start to make his move. Meanwhile...

"This is the end for you Buu! I can't allow you to destroy any more planets or hurt any more people!" Buu merely smirked and laughed in response." Trunks, oblivious to the fact that he was in vacuum, lunged at Buu with an outstretched arm. Buu didn't totally manage to dodge and got nicked in the face from the punch. A small line of blood trickled down his face before he regenerated it. Buu snarled and flew at Trunks as he whipped his head forward and attempted to wrap his head tentacle around Trunks' neck. Trunks merely dodged to the side and grasped the tentacle with both hands before yanking on it and bringing Buu flying towards him. He let go with one of his hands and brought it forward to meet Buu's face, effectively caving it in. Buu grasped his face and grunted in pain before Trunks slammed his doubled up fists down onto Buu's back. Buu fixed his face and stopped himself only to be met by a roundhouse kick to his neck, stretching it out to one side. He then grabbed Buu's head with one hand and began pummeling it with the other. When he let go, Buu's head was totally unrecognizable except for the fact that his flesh was pink. Before he went after Buu again, Trunks mentally contacted everyone on the planet of the Kais. "What are you guys waiting for? You could have restored Earth using Namek's dragonballs by now. Buu is too busy fighting me to go after any more planets so hurry it up."

"I don't think so." Everyone present looked at the Elder Kai quizzically.

"Why not?" Goku asked. "Aren't the dragonballs working?"

"Of course they are you dolt! I just won't allow you to mess with the natural course of the universe. Once a planet is gone, it's supposed to stay gone. You guys have been abusing the dragonballs for far too long now. Why do you think they spread so far apart after one wish and take so long to recharge? They aren't supposed to be used as often as you have been using them and if you continue to use them in the same fashion, it could have terrible consequences."

"Shut up old man!" Came Trunks' angry voice. "You don't know anything about the natural course of the universe! In the natural course of the universe, magical beings don't go around destroying planets or killing people. In fact, there aren't any crimes at all. The natural course of the universe is the way it was meant to go, not the way it has been going for the past several millennia. You Kais have been blind morons to allow the universe to continue on the way it has been. And you so called defenders of the innocent have no idea what you've been protecting! There have been crimes committed on Earth that even Frieza and the Saiyajins would find gruesome. At least they had some sense of compassion, but some of the things that go on in people's everyday lives on Earth everyday are truly terrifying. There is no such thing as an innocent mortal anymore. Even Goku has killed before."

"What are you talking about Trunks? I've never killed anyone before. Why would I?"

"Sorry, you've got the wrong number. You see, Trunks has been temporarily disabled. Anyways, don't you ever wonder what happened to your adoptive grandfather?"

"I know what happened, he was killed by some monster. What does that have to do with me though?"

"Come now Goku, have you already forgotten your Saiyajin heritage? You had your tail back then remember?"

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying Goku, is that you are the one who killed Son Gohan all those years ago. He tried to stop you from destroying a village and you fried him with an energy blast without giving it a second thought." Goku visibly paled and took a couple steps back, as if he were trying to back away from some unknown threat.

"You're lying! I'd never have hurt my grandpa! He was the only person I had. Piccolo, you're merged with Kami. Was it really me that killed him?" Goku looked at Piccolo with desperation in his eyes.

"I won't lie to you Goku, it was you that did it. You had looked at the full moon and transformed into an Ouzaroo. You found a village nearby and started destroying it. Gohan tried to stop you but you just looked at him for a minute before engulfing him in a blast. Kami can still remember that day clearly."

"No." Goku sobbed out. "It couldn't have been me, it just couldn't. Kami must be wrong he has to be!"

"I'm sorry Goku. But you have to remember, you didn't have control of yourself in that form and couldn't recognize your grandfather for who he was. He was just another annoying human to a ferocious Saiyajin beast." Goku dropped to his hands and knees and cried out.

"So that's what I always did when I transformed, I went on killing sprees and destroyed people's homes. I was no different than Frieza or Vegeta. The only thing is, I haven't done that in a long time, so I've changed." Goku wiped the tears from his eyes and continued. "If you think it's going to be that easy to break me you're wrong. I know my grandfather has forgiven me so there's no need for me to worry about it any more."

"I wasn't trying to break you Goku, merely show you that there is no such thing as innocence in this universe. You cannot protect the innocent because there are no innocents to be protected. However, fighting to defend your home and your family is something totally different. Now, are you going to restore the Earth or not?"

"I believe that I have already said no." Said the Elder Kai. "I don't care what you say, I'm not going to allow it."

"Foolish old man. You have no idea of the power you are trying to defy." With that, Elder Kai was flung backwards by an invisible force and hit a tree. "You would do wise not to speak against me again." The Supreme Kai ran over to him.

"Are you alright sir?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but we need to stop..." He turned around to see that Goku was already gone. "Foolish youngsters. You all have no idea what you're getting yourselves into. You should listen to me, not some parasite that requires someone else's body to do anything."

"That reminds me, who exactly are you and why have you taken my son's body?"

"Do not worry for your son Prince Vegeta. He is merely in the recesses of his own mind right now. I only plan to have control for a certain time, after which I will give control back to him. And as for my name, you may call me Yami." These were the words that came out of Yami's mouth, but inside his mind was a totally different story.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Said a chained up Trunks. "This is my body and I say what happens!" Trunks tried to bring a fist up to Yami's face, but is cut short by the chains. I won't let you hurt anyone!"

"My dear Trunks, I don't plan on hurting anyone. I merely plan to wipe out all life and start anew. Things will be much better my way."

"You're insane!" Trunks spat. "Even if I can't manage to stop you, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta will!"

"Fool. Your friends are buying right into my act and there is nothing that you can do about it." Trunks tugged at the chains binding him and growled. "You forget your situation Trunks, perhaps I should remind you of it." After he finished speaking, electricity shot out of Yami's hands and enveloped Trunks. He screamed and writhed in agony. "It is only a matter of time before I gain enough power to finish you off. When that happens, I shall have free reign with this body and I shall reshape the universe in my image!" With that Yami regained control of the body and found Buu's head tentacle wrapped around his neck. He looked down at it and bit into it. Buu cried out in pain and started nursing his injured appendage when Trunks planted a foot in his face. Trunks sensed something behind him and turned to see planet Earth in its rightful place rather than a space full of rubble. "Very good. I will be able to begin my plan soon." With that, Yami thrust out his arms, palms facing out and began to chant in a strange language. As he was chanting, he charged up an enormous energy blast the size of Earth's moon and tossed it at Buu. It totally disintegrated all of Buu except his head which it managed to miss. Trunks' eyes began glowing a deep crimson and he finished his chant and flew over to Buu's head and grabbed it. Buu let out a bone chilling scream as his head was ripped apart and absorbed into Trunks' hands. Trunks smirked and teleported over to the planet of the Kais. Elder Kai and the Supreme Kai quickly backed away from him in fear. Vegeta stepped up to him.

"When are you going to give control back to my son?"

"He already has given control back to me father. Can't you tell?" Vegeta said nothing as he scanned Trunks for any indication that he might be lying. He missed the crimson eyes, but Bardock and Radditz did not.

"Don't listen to him Prince! It's a trap!" But they were too late. Vegeta had let his guard down and instantly regretted it as he suddenly found himself embedded in a mountain with Trunks in his face.

"What have you done with Trunks you freak?"

"Now now Vegeta, such harsh words. Your son is safely locked away inside his own mind so that he can't bother me. So long as he doesn't interfere with my plans, he shall remain unharmed. However, if he decides to get in my way, let's just say that I can't guarantee his sanity will remain intact." Vegeta peeled himself out of the mountain and lashed out at Yami, but the attack was dodged easily. Vegeta growled and began to furiously attack, seemingly with no pattern. He was quickly knocked unconscious however, as he hadn't even been powered up to Super Saiyajin yet. Yami suddenly found himself surrounded by Goku, Gohan, Radditz, Bardock, the Supreme Kai, and Piccolo. "Relax, I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm merely here to warn you. Stay out of my way and I will allow you to live. Defy me however, and your lives will be forfeit.

"Why have you betrayed us?" Asked Goku.

"I haven't betrayed you. I was never on your side. I allowed Trunks to maintain control for so long so that I could gain strength while he helped root out any annoyances to my plans. Now that there are none left, I can begin wiping out all life, beginning with Earth.

"No! I won't let you!" Goku lunged at Trunks and tried to grab him but he was already gone. Goku heard an echo of maniac laughter as he stood there staring into space.

"Too slow Goku. If you really want to challenge me, come to Earth and fight me. Otherwise, just sit back and shut up." Everyone suddenly felt completely and utterly defeated.

"Well guys, looks like we've got another problem on our hands now. Put your hands on me and we'll go to Earth and see what we can do." Said Goku. Piccolo walked up to Vegeta and slapped him across the face which woke him up.

"What the hell is wrong with you Namek?! Do you want to get killed, or couldn't you find another way to wake me?"

"Just thought you'd like to know that we're about to go to Earth. If you want to come, then stop bellyaching and put your hand on Goku." Vegeta did so with a snarl as everyone else followed suit.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" said Goku as they disappeared.

Well, what did you think? I apologize for such a long wait but I've been having a lot of difficulties with life in general on top of my writer's block. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner if at all possible. Till then, R&R.


	9. Chapter 8

Goku has used instant transmission to teleport everyone to Earth to fight Yami. What will they find when they get there? Will Yami be wiping out the human race or will he be waiting for them? Read and find out or may you all be cursed with eternal suffering in the dark void of nothingness.

Everyone but Elder Kai, Hercule, and Dende teleported back to Earth with Goku and when they arrived they were surprised that Yami hadn't started his rampage yet.

"Well, we'd better try and sense him since we can't see him anywhere." Said Goku while looking around.

"That won't be necessary." A voice came out of nowhere. Goku could tell it was coming from right behind him but when he turned around there was no one there.

"Show yourself!" He said.

"Very well then." The air in front of Goku shimmered and with a crackle of energy Yami appeared before them. He looked different though as he was no longer in any kind of super Saiyajin form. He didn't exactly look normal either as his eyes now seemed to be black holes and his shoulder length hair was still black. He smirked in a way that made him look insane though everyone was already wondering about that fact anyways.

"You shouldn't have bothered resurrecting the humans, I only wanted you to restore the Earth so that I could restart creation once I finished with the rest of the universe. Now I'll have to go through the trouble of annihilating the human race all over again. You guys should join me though, I could always use some peace enforcers."

"No thanks. We protect the people of the universe, we don't enslave them." Goku said, shaking his head.

"Pity. I guess I'll just have to destroy you then." Yami seemed to faze out of existence for a moment, but less than a second later he was back in his dark form, his long black hair ruffling a bit in a slight breeze that had picked up.

"Now, if you just sit there and don't resist I'll make this as quick as possible. However if you wish to try and fight me I can't make you any promises."

"Oh come now. Surely you know by now that we don't back down from a fight. Unless you've been blind to the outside world when you were hiding." Vegeta said with a snarl.

"Such hostility. Your son was born with my soul inside of him. I do not get to choose which body I'm born into so don't blame me. You all may think of me as evil for the things that I'm trying to do but I'm really not all that bad. I've just had to learn how to work with the darkness to accomplish my goals. Why do you condemn me so when all I wish to do is right a terrible wrong?"

"Because you want to kill all life. Just because things didn't turn out the way you intended doesn't mean that you need to start over and redo it. You just have to accept things the way they are and work from there. These people haven't done anything to deserve what you're trying to do to them. Sure they may do bad things but I did at one time as well and I've changed drastically since then."

"Foolish Namek, you don't quite seem to understand that it isn't your choice. I'm the god here so I decide what people's fates are, I decide who dies and doesn't die. You are just a mere mortal so you wouldn't understand. The gods you have now have become soft and weak in their positions because of the foolish choices of my peers. I want to create a universe where its overseers can interact with its people without having to worry about interfering. All this crap about Kais not interfering is pointless. If things had been done my way to begin with this wouldn't be necessary."

"That may be true, but just because things didn't go your way doesn't mean you have to punish everyone else for it. Doing that makes you into the bad guy that you seem to want to avoid being. Just because you're a god doesn't mean that you can't do wrong. I should know since I was once this planet's guardian."

"You just don't understand do you? Look at how much power I gained when I was fighting Buu just from absorbing the darkness emanating from this one planet. Earth is relatively good compared to some of the other inhabited planets, yet I was able to gain enormous amounts of darkness from it. What does that tell you? What it should tell you is that there is an overwhelming amount of evil in this universe. That's exactly why I'm trying to do what I'm doing, to cleanse the universe of all this evil. It's gotten so bad that even the most pure of hearts contains at least some darkness. You call it yin and yang and say that one cannot exist without the other and that is true. However it is only true because of how far this universe has degraded over the millennia. The way you sentient species were created was flawed and thus you must be redone. Think of this not as a punishment but as a renewal. When I recreate the creatures of this universe I am going to limit the egotism that can exist so that what started this never happens again."

"You say that as if you're going to succeed. You seem to be quite confident that you can beat us which means you underestimate us. Not a good thing." Said Goku while shaking his index finger at him.

"We'll see. Just because you said that I'll make you a deal. I won't use any of my special powers like I did against Buu and if you win, I will admit you to be my better and stop my quest. If I win however I get to kill you and go on with my mission. What do you say? I'll even give you the bonus of allowing you all to fight me at once if you so desire."

"Not that I trust you or anything but alright." Said Goku while shrugging his shoulders. Yami smirked, his crimson eyes flaring up in excitement.

"Good. That makes it easier for me anyways since I can take you all on at once."

"Alright everyone let's power up. Goten and Trunks, you know what to do. You two…" He said, pointing to Bardock and Radditz. "Are going to just stay here."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Exclaimed Radditz. "You can't expect us to sit this out like cowards!"

"If you fight him you will die." Goku said plainly. "This guy is way out of your league. You may have been strong in the past and I'm not saying you're not strong now, but this guy is more than a thousand times stronger than you. Even if you would be able to beat Frieza at his maximum you still wouldn't be able to scratch this guy. Just stay out of this and I can train you two to become much stronger when this is all over. How does that sound?"

"Fine, whatever." Radditz said grudgingly.

"Can you train us to become super Saiyajins?" Bardock asked.

"Becoming a super Saiyajin isn't something you can be trained to become. You have to find the right motivation first and then you can be pushed into it, but until we know what emotional trigger you need then it'll be next to impossible."

"I see. Very well, we shall stay out of this fight." Bardock said, deep in thought.

"Good. Now that that's taken care of let's continue." Goku tensed and brought his arms up to his sides and with a mighty roar and a flash transformed to super Saiyajin three. Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten followed suit with Vegeta going super Saiyajin two. Piccolo and Gohan then began to power up, causing the small breeze to become more like a hurricane. Yami yawned in boredom.

"Is that all? You think you can beat me with such insignificant powers? You couldn't even put up an effective fight against Majin Buu, what makes you think you could possibly defeat me?"

"We may fail or we may succeed, but either way we have to try. You're trying to destroy everything and everyone we've ever known and we can't just sit by and let you do that."

"So you're going to just float there while I pound you back into the dust you were created from instead. How very…different." Yami chuckled to himself.

"Go ahead and keep laughing. By the time we're done you won't have the energy to laugh."

"Well then bring it on." Yami got into a defensive stance and awaited the attack.

"Alright Goten, Trunks, fuse now!"

"Fuuuu…siiiooon…Ha!" With a flash there was one fighter where moments ago there were two. Gotenks quickly flashed into super Saiyajin three and was ready for battle.

"Alright then, let's get it on!" Gotenks said as he flew at Yami. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan did the same, all of them attacking Yami with everything they had.

"This is terrible!" Supreme Kai said as he watched the "fight". "They haven't even landed one hit yet and they're giving it everything they have. Is there no way to stop him?"

"Of course there's a way." Said Piccolo. "We just need to find some weakness we can exploit. We should get involved in this as well, even though we're so much weaker than them we could at least look for a weakness on him." Leaving the Supreme Kai to make his own decision, Piccolo flew headlong into the mess of punching and kicking that was taking place. Supreme Kai just sighed before he too joined the fray. It was then that Yami decided to fight back. After dodging several punches and kicks, he flew up above everyone and fired an energy blast at them at the same time so that they would scatter.

"You are nothing but insects to me. Now it's time for you to die!" He put his fists at his sides and enveloped them both in black energy. He then slowly brought them together in front of them, merging the energy into one black sphere. He then pulled his fists apart, opening them as he did so until he was cupping the blast on both sides. He grunted in concentration as the blast grew in size until it was about the size of his head. He then brought it above his head and small black lightning bolts began sparking around it. "Now see if you can survive this! Kage Bakudan!" He brought his arms down to his sides and thrust them forward as if he were throwing a kamehameha wave. The blast flew forward, seeming to suck in all the light around it as it went. Goku was quick to react, bringing his arms to his side, Gohan and Gotenks were quick to follow.

"Kamehameha!" They shouted in unison as they merged their energy into one enormous wave. The two blasts met head on and they seemed to struggle for a moment but it didn't last long as the kamehameha was absorbed into the kage bakudan. It continued without slowing down as if nothing had happened. Vegeta flew in front of the attack and attempted to catch it, but when it came into contact with him it dissipated, seemingly doing nothing. Suddenly Vegeta clutched his head and began yelling in agony. He lost consciousness and began to plummet to the ground but Goku caught him and flew down before gently putting him down. He looked up at Yami and flew up to face him.

"What have you done to Vegeta?!" He demanded.

"Do you remember what I called that attack? I call it my kage bakudan, or shadow bomb. I mix a certain amount of negative energy and psionic energy and I can use it to manipulate people's minds. What the attack did to Vegeta was bring out the worst memories from the deepest shadows of his mind. Right now he's probably reliving some of the time that he was forced to work under Frieza. Of course my attack can do more than that. Depending on how much psionic energy I put into it I can do different things. I could, for instance, put more into it and use it to control someone's mind. It wouldn't be like what that idiot Babidi used, instead it would eliminate all free will and force the victim to do my bidding. What Babidi did was severely flawed in that it put a drain on him and his subjects could still disobey him, though it would be rather painful for them to do so. Of course that didn't stop Vegeta now did it?" He smirked. "In fact, that gives me an idea." He disappeared and Goku looked down to see that he had appeared on the ground near Vegeta. He walked over to him and pointed his open palms at him. A strange red energy flowed from his hands and into Vegeta's body and he woke up. He stood up and turned to face Yami. He put his closed fist over his heart and looked down towards the ground. Goku could see Yami say something to Vegeta before he looked up at him and flew up to meet him.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked warily. Something didn't seem right about Vegeta. He merely smiled and laughed before flashing back to super saiyajin two. In a flash he had punched Goku in the face, causing him to fly back a few feet before he managed to stop himself. "What the? How is Vegeta putting out that much energy? He's even stronger than Gohan." Goku thought to himself. Vegeta flew in for another attack and Goku found himself hard pressed to keep up. In fact, he couldn't block or dodge all of the attacks and many of them got through his defenses and all of them hurt.

"What's wrong with you Vegeta? Have you forgotten who's side you're on?" Vegeta merely kept up the assault and Yami flew up to watch.

"No doubt you've tried to talk to Vegeta by now and I'll tell you that it's a waste of time. Vegeta is not in control, he's still locked away in his bad memories. I've just brought out his subconscious and taken control of it. I'm the only one he'll listen to now. Of course you can try and contact him telepathically but I doubt you know how to communicate with someone's subconscious. Now, finish him off Vegeta." Vegeta smirked and upped the pace even more. Even as a super saiyajin three Goku couldn't keep up and was getting pounded around like a rag doll. Gohan tried to intervene but was knocked back by Yami. "I'm afraid not Gohan. If you want to interrupt you'll have to go through me first."

"Very well then. Prepare yourself." Gohan got into an offensive stance and quickly struck out at Yami with a fist. Yami saw it coming and brushed it aside with his own fist and used his other fist to snap Gohan's head to the side. Gohan regained himself and tried a spin kick at Yami's side but his foot was grabbed and he was thrown towards the ground and pummeled by energy on the way down. He hit the ground hard but managed to get back to his feet after a few seconds. He overlapped his hands over his forehead and formed a yellow energy ball.

"Masenko Ha!" He thrust his hands forward and the blast sped towards Yami who just floated there. The blast came upon him and Yami put an open palm out in front of himself. When the attack hit his palm he caught it and charged it with his own energy before deflecting it right back at Gohan. Too shocked to move Gohan tried to cross his arms in front of himself to defend against the attack but it was too fast and he got hit with its full force which was at least twice as strong as when he originally fired it. He screamed in agony and fell unconscious.

"Do you see now?" Yami laughed. "Your mightiest warrior has fallen before me as though he were nothing. At this rate it won't be long and I won't have any more pests to deal with. Once I'm done with you I'll start my work on Planet Earth. With you saiyajins out of the way no one will ever be able to challenge my power!" He began to laugh maniacally and Piccolo and Shin, who were nearby nodded at each other. Piccolo brought two fingers to his forehead and began to concentrate. His fingers sparked with energy and after about five minutes of charging he thrust them forward.

"Special beam cannon!" He shouted and two energy beams shot out of his fingertips. The spiral blast struck Yami square in the chest and ripped right through him. He looked down at the hole in his chest and laughed.

"Well done Piccolo. You've actually managed to damage me. Not that it'll do you any good." He began to concentrate and the hole quickly closed up. "Now…" He smirked. "it's my turn." He cupped his right hand at his side and formed a yellow energy sphere in it. He smirked. "Try this on for size!" He exclaimed as he thrust it forward and the blast flew at Piccolo. He managed to dodge to the side but not near quick enough and the blast took off his left arm at the shoulder. He cried out in agony and clutched his stump of a shoulder. Shin put his hand on Piccolo and they disappeared and reappeared next to Gohan. Piccolo picked him up and they once again disappeared. Yami turned to see how Vegeta was doing against Goku to see that Piccolo, Shin, and Gohan had appeared there. Shin let out a yell and knocked Vegeta back with a psionic blast. He then grabbed ahold of Goku with his free hand and they teleported away. Vegeta began to frantically search for Goku but Yami calmed him.

"Don't worry, they'll be back and when they get here you'll get your fight. Yes, you'll get your chance at revenge for your broken pride." Yami smirked. "And when you get your revenge, it will mark the beginning of a new age, an age of purity. Of course we might as well deal with the humans now." Yami raised an open palm above his head and a bright light exploded out from it. In that very instant the entire population of animal life on the planet Earth ceased to exist in the living dimension. All that was left now was the plant life. "After we finish with the living we shall then go to otherworld and erase that as well. There shall be no trace that the original creation ever existed. For now we must wait though. We must wait for those fools to devise a plan that will ultimately fail and when it fails they shall realize the true horror of defying me!"

Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've just been so absorbed in writing Despair that I ran out of ideas for this story for awhile. Anyways, please R&R.


	10. Chapter 9

Last chapter, Goku and the others teleported to Earth in an attempt to stop Yami, but their attempt quickly turned to disaster with Gohan getting knocked out, Piccolo losing an arm and Vegeta losing control of himself to Yami. They've returned to the Supreme Kai's planet in order to regroup and think up a plan.

Once everyone landed on the Supreme Kai's planet, those that were transformed powered down, Goku revived Gohan and Piccolo regrew his arm.

"What are we doing here hiding like cowards!" Radditz demanded. He growled. "Our prince needs us and we're sitting back twiddling our thumbs because we couldn't take the enemy down right away." Goku sighed and shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do for Vegeta right now, and we can't beat Yami at the level he's at. We need to come up with some kind of plan." Radditz tried to protest but Bardock quieted him.

"Kakarrot is right, it would have been useless to continue that fight. Not only is Yami incredibly powerful on his own but he's now got Vegeta on his side with an enormous power boost." Radditz sighed unhappily, but conceded.

"Alright, but what are we going to do? We don't exactly have some kind of miracle technique that could make us strong enough to win."

"Wait, I have an idea!" Goku said, excited. "Gohan, can you go super saiyajin with your mystic power up?" Gohan thought for a moment.

"I...don't really know. The old Kai said I wouldn't need the transformation anymore so I haven't really tried."

"Yes, Gohan still has that ability," The old Kai spoke up, having been sitting next to a nearby tree. "but it would not be wise as even if all that power doesn't destroy Gohan it could very well take the planet. Only try that if you have no other options left." Radditz took this time to speak up.

"Haven't you been watching what's been going on old man? We're already out of options as it is." Old Kai just glared at him and grumbled about young people.

"Yes, I've been watching and indeed the situation looks grave. However, there are other ways for you to gain power. You could try to siphon your power over to Goku or another fighter and do it that way. The only down side to this is that it requires time and Yami may or may not allow you that time. Plus, Goku has the super kaiyoken technique which he used in the otherworld tournament. Goku could also try a super spirit bomb."

"Super Spirit bomb? That sounds kinda dangerous."

"Yes, Goku, it is very dangerous. If you miss with it you could easily wipe out every planet in this solar system. You have shown great talent with the spirit bomb however and I believe you can pull it off effectively."

"But, just what is a super spirit bomb?"

"It is similar to what you used on the planet Namek, except on an even larger scale. A super spirit bomb would be taking energy from two solar systems or even as much as the entire norther galaxy. Any more energy than that though and it could become unstable and tear a hole in the dimension, and the results of something like that would be catastrophic on a universal scale, so be very wary of how much energy you use if you decide to use it." Goku nodded.

"Alright everyone, I think we should all take some time to relax before we go fight again. We need to be in top condition for this battle." Everyone gave their approval and went off to do their own thing. Piccolo went to meditate by a waterfall, Gohan went off to prepare his mind and body in case he should have to transform, Goten and Trunks chased each other around and played with each other, and Radditz and Bardock decided to learn all about all of Goku's battles. Radditz quickly grew impatient though, as there was one battle he especially wanted to hear about.

"What was it like fighting Frieza?" This was something that he, Vegeta and Nappa often would talk about when they knew they weren't being watched by the dictator.

"That has been the toughest battle I've fought yet. You guys probably already know that was the first time I turned super saiyajin." Both nodded. "I can't really think of the words to describe it. It was both the best and the worst battle for me. I still haven't had a battle as exciting as that one." This time Bardock spoke up.

"What was it like to transform for the first time?" Goku thought on this for a second.

"It was...terrible and awesome at the same time, but also pretty scary. It was bad because it took Frieza killing my best friend Krillin to trigger it, but the feeling of all that power was just awesome. It was pretty scary though because for a while there I thought I was going to lose control and become just like Frieza."

"So it...tested the very essence of who you are?" Bardock asked.

"Kind of. I don't really know if it was the same for Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks but for me it was like there was some kind of darkness within me that just kind of integrated itself into me. I guess that comes from what caused me to transform."

"How did you find out that you could ascend past that?"

"Well, I could just kind of feel it. It's like my own body was telling me it was time to take it up a notch." Goku looked around and noticed that everyone was done with whatever they'd been doing so he decided it was time to go.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Everyone nodded their heads and held hands. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and everyone disappeared from sight. Old Kai sighed worriedly.

"I hope they can beat him. If they fail this then it's the end of everything."

Everyone reappeared on Earth to find that Yami and Vegeta were sparring, of course Vegeta was pretty beat up looking considering how far outmatched he was, but he seemed to have been enjoying himself. Yami, who had his back turned, greeted them.

"Well it's about time. I was beginning to wonder if you'd suddenly become cowards or maybe you'd come to your senses." He whirled to face them with a dark smirk on his face. "Now, are you ready to proceed so that your pitiful plan can fail?" Goku grinned at him.

"Just give us a few more minutes and we'll be ready. Alright guys, you know what to do." Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and then he and everyone else present powered up to their respective maxes. Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo, Supreme Kai, Bardock and Radditz all formed a circle around Goku and thrust their open palms at him. Goku charged up to super saiyajin 3 and took in their power. Bardock and Radditz were the first two to stop, followed by Piccolo, the Supreme Kai, Gotenks, and finally Gohan.

Goku was now an impressive sight to behold. His body hadn't really changed, but his aura had turned a crimson color and there was a constant storm of different colored energy bolts dancing around him.

"Alright, ready when you are." Yami cocked an eyebrow at him. It doesn't matter what you do with all that power, rather you divide it up amongst yourselves or concentrate it all into one person you still won't defeat me, but if you wish to fight then you can fight Vegeta first. He's been itching for a rematch with you." Without wasting a second Vegeta launched himself at Goku and set into a vicious assault. This time, however, Goku was more than a match for Vegeta and was able to handle him with ease. Vegeta aimed a punch at Goku's face, but he easily swiped it aside with his forearm and countered with a quick knee to the gut, knocking the wind out of Vegeta. Vegeta growled and went on the offensive, punching and kicking with a wild frenzy that even he had never shown before. Vegeta attempted to bring an elbow down on Goku's head, but he tilted it to the side, grabbed the elbow, and used it to swing Vegeta down to the ground hard. Vegeta got up on one hand and spun around, attempting to knock Goku off balance but he back flipped out of the way, firing an energy blast as he landed. Vegeta recovered quickly and flew at Goku, who, thinking it best to end it sidestepped and grabbed Vegeta around the neck and squeezed, cutting off the blood supply to his head. Vegeta desperately tried to break his grip, but it was no use as Goku was just too strong. After a few seconds Vegeta passed out and Goku gently set him down on the ground. He looked to Yami.

"Now it's your turn." Yami only laughed.

"You know full well that I'm far more powerful than Vegeta and you put together, so I don't know what you think you're going to do." Goku smirked.

"Then why don't you come at me and find out?"

"Very well then, let's see what you've got." Almost instantly Yami was in Goku's face and they were trading blows with enough force to shake the planet. Even with all of the extra power, Goku still wasn't able to land a blow to Yami, although the hits that Goku received weren't anywhere near as bad as they had been during their last encounter. This, however, did not make Goku feel any better.

"It's still not enough! I guess I don't really have much choice, then." He backed off from the fight and just stood there a moment.

"Had enough already? And here I thought you were gonna beat me. How disappointing."

"Don't count me out just yet, I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve." Goku braced himself. "Super Kaiyoken!" Goku grunted as his power quickly reached heights his body couldn't handle and began to swell to unnatural proportions. He clenched his fists and braced himself as he began the painful struggle to bring his power under control. After his body had swelled and returned to normal size several times, he finally managed to stabilize his power. He panted from the exertion and stress on his body and breathed a sigh of relief. Goku was now an impressive sight to behold. His body had not really changed but his aura had turned blood red and he now had a storm of multi-colored energy bolts going off almost constantly around him. Yami only laughed at him.

"Do you really think that a power enhancing technique like that is really going to make any difference? Apparently you have yet to realize the true depths of my power. Well then, let me show you!" Goku wasted not a moment to respond and shot forward, smashing his fist right into Yami's face and sending him rocketing backwards through the air. He took flight and quickly caught up with Yami, smashing him hard into the ground with doubled up fists. He then put both open palms out in front of him, aiming directly down into the crater Yami had created and fired a large burst of energy. Goku stepped back to catch his breath a bit, and Yami flew up out of the crater and landed in front of Goku.

"Most impressive. This may be a bit more difficult than I thought." He smirked and fired a quick energy blast at Goku, which he merely twisted to the side to avoid and phased out of sight. Yami quickly turned around and brought an elbow up to block a kick that had been aimed at his head and attempted to grab the foot, but Goku was already gone. Yami narrowed his eyes. "Very well, two can play at this game." Yami also phased out of sight and very quickly he and Goku were exchanging blows. The fight was now no longer one sided as Goku managed to get in a few hits here and there, however the advantage was still clearly with Yami. Goku wearily got up out of a crated he'd just made after Yami had grabbed him and flew at high speed towards the ground before letting go. There was nothing left of the top part of his gi, and his upper body was covered with cuts and burns.

"I can't believe how tough he is." Goku thought to himself. "Guess I'll just have to try harder!" He disappeared from sight once again, but this time appeared high up in the air, cupping his hands in front of him as soon as he appeared. He brought his arms to his side and began charging energy into the space between them. "Kaaaa...Meeee...Haaaa...Meeeee...Haaaaaaaa!" He thrust his hands forward, launching the blue energy wave at Yami. Yami chuckled and thrust both open palms out, launching a black energy wave of his own. He was more than a bit surprised when the beams collided and Goku's began to slowly overtake his. Yami twitched an eye and pushed more energy into it, stopping the blast in its tracks but not moving it back the other way. He growled and put more energy into it, causing it to inch back towards Goku. With a shout Goku doubled the amount of energy he was pushing into the beam and sent it flying back towards Yami, causing him to gasp in surprise. Rather than putting even more energy into the blast, Yami phased out of sight and reappeared a safe distance away, watching the resulting explosion in awe. The explosion was huge, blasting massive amounts of dust and debris so far into the air that some of it rocketed away into space, creating a mushroom cloud so enormous that it could be seen half way around the planet. He teleported in front of Goku, frowning at him.

"I'm impressed, in all the millenia of existence, never have I seen a fighter of your caliber. However, there is more to you than just super saiyajin transformations and power enhancing techniques. We did not create you mortals to have such...destructive potential. Tell me, what is the key to your power? How have you become such an anomaly?"

"It's the determination to protect my home, my friends and my family. Making sure that they'll live to see another day and have another chance to smile gives me strength. It's the burden of knowing that if I fail, everything and everyone I know will perish. That's what makes me strong." Yami let out a derisive snort.

"Cut the semantic nonsense. How could these others hold so much significance to you? Most of them aside from your son couldn't even begin to fathom the power we have and the destiny that awaits the victor." Goku chuckled.

"Someone else once said something very much the same to me years ago. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. Just because I'm stronger than them doesn't make my life any more important than theirs. That kind of attitude is exactly what causes the very things that you want to get rid of. Don't you see? You've become so obsessed with changing everything that you've become the very thing you wanted to get rid of so badly." Yami growled angrily.

"Don't lecture me saiyajin! What would someone like you know! All you can see is what's right in front of you. I, on the other hand, can see the bigger picture. The utopia that I'm trying to create will be unlike your wildest dreams."

"How many evil dictators in the past have used those same words? What good is all that if you can't even make your own choice? Some things are better if you have to struggle to get them, it makes you appreciate them more." Yami thought about it, but couldn't really come up with an answer. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but hesitated.

"Could he...be right? Is it really better this way? Is it possible that gathering all this darkness for so many years has clouded my judgement? No, I'm one of the creators, I only want what's best. But then...why did the others fear me so? Could I have...been wrong?" Yami's self-doubt all but eliminated his mental barriers on Trunks, who siezed his opportunity and tried to regain control. His body shouted to the heavens. A twisted cry it was, sounding like it didn't belong in Trunks' body, or even in this plane of existence.

In the infinite blackness within Trunks' mind, two warriors, seemingly mirror images of each other, faced off. Trunks growled at Yami.

"This ends now! I won't let you hurt anyone else with my body!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet boy? This isn't your body anymore, it's mine now and I'll do with it as I please. But if you think you can stop me go ahead and try." With a yell Trunks ascended to super saiyajin and blasted towards Yami, forcing his energy as high as it would go. He launched an all out assault that Yami was surprised to find he was hard pressed to keep up with. Yami scowled to himself

"What's going on here? I shouldn't be this weak. I was just wiping the floor with Goku less than a minute ago and here I can barely keep up with someone this much weaker. I've got to stop doubting myself, I haven't planned this out for so long just to have one mortal talk me out of it." Yami tried to convince himself of this, but try as he might, he couldn't get Goku's words out of his head. Yami avoided a punch from Trunks but swung a leg out at his head, which was blocked. He then threw a punch at Trunks' head, but he ducked under it and buried a fist in his gut. Yami's eyes widened in surprise and pain as he doubled over the fist and had a fist swung around like a club to smash into the side of his head, sending him flying. Yami exerted his energy and managed to stop his momentum, but Trunks had already caught up with him and brought his doubled up fists down on Yami's back, causing him to plummet further down into the endless black. Trunks caught up again, but this time Yami was ready for it and just as Trunks' fist would've hit him he disappeared and reappeared behind him, extending one leg and smashing into Trunks with a flying kick. Trunks quickly stopped his momentum and twirled around to fire an energy blast at Yami as he did so. Yami ducked under the blast but was not prepared for the falling kick that would connect with the top of his head. Yami fell, and surprisingly landed on a ground of some kind, though it looked just as black as everything else around them. Trunks landed in front of him and smirked as he stood up.

"Not so tough now are you? You're going to pay for what you've done to the Earth, I don't care who you think you are." Yami ground his teeth together and snarled in rage.

"Don't you get it brat! This is my body now! You no longer have any say over what it does or does not do." He calmed himself down a bit before continuing. "I'm tired of your insolence. I'll just have to finish you off now so I don't have to deal with you again later."

"I'd like to see you try. I'm not gonna go down so easily this time." With that Trunks jumped into the air and attempted to bring his heel down onto Yami's head, but he stepped to the side, so Trunks followed through with a spin kick that was blocked by a forearm. He jumped back a bit and once again came at Yami with an uppercut to his jaw, which he managed to connect, forcing Yami to take a couple steps back to keep his balance. Seeing an opening, Trunks grabbed onto Yami's head and brought it down at the same time he was bringing a knee up, but Yami grabbed Trunks' arms and used them as a support to flip over Trunks' head, then pinning his arms painfully to his back.

"Who's got the upper hand now kid?" Yami jumped and planted his feet firmly on Trunks' back and began pushing away while still holding his arms. However, Trunks didn't bother to maintain his balance and just fell over on top of Yami, driving a now free elbow down onto his ribcage, eliciting a cry of pain. Both fighters quickly got back to their feet and once again were facing each other. Without a word both fighters punched at each other, their fists colliding and sending out a shockwave from the impact. They pulled back and began their assault anew, punching and kicking, blocking and dodging at unimaginable speeds. Trunks landed hard on his back, having been bashed over the head by Yami's doubled fists. He immediately rolled to the side and avoided the next punch which left a small crater in the ground where he'd just been laying. He quickly got to his feet and charged a small amount of energy into his right index and forefingers, crossing his arm over his left shoulder. He made a diagonal swipe from shoulder level down to hip level, acting as though he were using his fingers as a blade to cut through the air. A thin stream of energy the length of the swipe rushed towards Yami. He didn't have time to dodge it, but he didn't think it was strong enough to hurt him so he didn't bother trying to block it. He regretted his cockiness when the blade struck him and not only blew him backwards but also left a nice deep diagonal slash across his chest. Yami looked down at the damage and his eyes widened. He gaped at Trunks who only smirked and mirrored it with his left arm. Yami didn't have time to react and was once again blown back. He now had a large X shaped slash on his chest that was bleeding quite a bit. Not only that but his shirt had been obliterated by the blasts and the remains had fallen off. Yami began to lose his composure.

"I don't get it! How did you become so strong? You were nothing to me before!" Trunks smiled.

"I...had some help." Yami blinked in confusion and suddenly there were three blurry figures standing behind Trunks. The three figures came into focus, revealing themselves to be Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan, though to Yami something seemed...different about them than the people he'd just been fighting.

"How can this be! There's no way you could've gotten into his mind, it's just not possible for mortals!" Goku answered him.

"That may be true for living mortals, but we're not exactly alive. He gestured to Gohan. "Just look at him and you'll see what I mean." Gohan was clearly different than what he'd just seen on the outside world. He looked to be at least twenty years old, and had a scar crossing over his left eye and his left arm ended at his where his elbow should've been.

"What! But...you're from that other timeline! How can you be here?" Vegeta chuckled menacingly.

"Have you forgotten who I am? Did you think there was anything in existence that could keep the prince of all saiyajins from doing what he wanted? The boy may be a weakling half-breed but he is still my son and he was...is the last of the saiyajin race and I will not allow you to bring our race to extinction!"

"Besides," Gohan spoke up. "with as much time traveling as there has been, there's big gaping holes in the timestream between our timelines. Of course, they're repairing themselves, but there's plenty of time for us to help Trunks with this fight and get back." Yami grit his teeth and clenched his fists so hard they bled. With a howl of rage he launched himself at Gohan, but suddenly gagged as Trunks' fist was buried in his gut. Trunks leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think so, your fight is with me." He then brought a hard right hook to Yami's face, knocking him over. Yami brought a hand up to rub his injured cheek as he stood up. With a burst of power he launched a vicious assault that Trunks was having trouble keeping up with.

"I will not be denied this! Not after so many centuries of waiting!" Yami shouted as he slammed Trunks into the ground. He smirked over at Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to help him?" Vegeta growled at him, but Gohan was the one to respond.

"We can't directly interfere with this fight, all we can do is lend our power to Trunks." Yami smirked confidently at hearing this.

"Well, that's good to hear. I guess I'll just get on with it and then I can get back to more important issues." This time it was Goku's turn to smirk.

"Who said we've been giving him everything we've got?" Yami's smirk quickly disappeared and he pointed an open palm at Trunks and hurriedly began charging energy into it. Goku and the others transformed into super saiyajins and began transferring their power to Trunks. Once Yami thought he'd gathered enough energy to form a killing blast he unleashed it on Trunks and laughed triumphantly at the massive explosion that followed. When the dust cleared however, Yami couldn't help but gape in horror as Trunks stood there completely unharmed. In fact, he was dusting himself off like he'd just had some dirt thrown on him. Trunks looked up at him and smiled.

"Now," he said, "it begins."

Well, there's really no excuse as to why I haven't updated for so long. I just haven't had the motivation to write. However, I must say that even with that this took much longer than expected cause this is something totally different than what I'd had written up before. I'd been half way through the chapter when my sister decided to get mad at me and deleted my windows account, along with most of my files. I managed to salvage all of my older chapters, but the chapter I'd been working on for this story was completely gone. It doesn't really matter though, cause I think this is better than what I'd already had anyways. I'll try not to take so long to update this time, but I can't make any promises.


End file.
